


Changed

by teabutt



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alpha!liam, Alpha!zayn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Family Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Jock!Liam, M/M, Miscarriage, Omega!Zayn, Pregnant Sex, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Top!Liam, Unresolved Emotional Tension, bottom!Zayn, envious!Liam, hurt!zayn, jock!zayn, mpreg!zayn, protective!liam, somewhat omega!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teabutt/pseuds/teabutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam were alpha best friends since seventh grade. However, Liam had always been considered as the second best in this friendship, and it made him mad at Zayn. The two alphas stopped being friends after a fallout at the end of their senior year in high school.</p><p>During the summer, before Zayn went to college, something happened that changed his entire life forever.</p><p>To make the matter worse, Zayn met Liam again when he went to college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> Not a native speaker. No beta'd. Mistakes everywhere. Apologize in advance.  
> I've tried my best to be the kindest pervert.  
> Cheers.

Zayn was the typical alpha jock, he was carefree and confident and had omegas and betas bent over for him anytime. Liam, on the other hand, was a kind and friendly alpha that everyone loved, his only minus was that he always felt he was not good enough. In order words, Liam envied Zayn because the latter always received more recognition than he did. People considered Liam as a generous person, so just let them do it. What made Liam feel a bit satisfied was the fact that those people also thought of Zayn as an arrogant and selfish bastard because of his playboy appearance, though Zayn was far from being that kind of person. Sometimes, when Liam heard people badmouth about the raven-haired boy, he would stand up for him just to receive the recognition from protecting his best friend. Liam was a sneaky piece of shit, he was fully aware of that, but who else would know that beside himself?

Recently, the six-year-friendship was in jeopardy as Zayn found a new girlfriend at school. The girl’s name was Gigi and she was an extremely hot omega. The problem in Zayn’s new sexual relationship was the fact that Liam always felt like a third-wheel whenever Gigi had an appearance next to Zayn. Perhaps because Liam kind of liked Gigi before Zayn dated her, so he disliked seeing her hanging around with his best friend. Inherently, Liam was crushing on the tall and skinny girl almost a year now, so knowing that she was dating Zayn made Liam felt uncomfortable and furious at Zayn. People said that love was selfish, and it seemed to be accurate in Liam’s case.

"You don’t like Gigi or what, Liam?" Asked Zayn, when both alphas were folding some origami figures in Liam’s room.

"What? I’m cool with her.” Liam looked up and frowned at Zayn’s sudden question, then he turned back to the blue dinosaur figure in his hand.

“Gigi told me you are not enthusiastic when talking to her.” This time, Zayn put his origami figure down on the mattress, his golden eyes seeking for Liam’s hazel ones until the brown-haired boy raised his head to face him.

“Hey, don’t interrogate me just because of some stupid comments Gigi gave you.” Liam frustratingly threw the dinosaur on hand his hand to Zayn’s undercut black hair. The act caused Zayn to shut his eyes closed and turn away to avoid being hit in the face. Unintentionally, the loose strand of his raven hair flew slightly in the wind, which made him look ridiculously good.

"It’s not something serious, but your lack of friendliness makes Gigi feel sad and awkward. Anyway, you are my best friend, and Gigi is my new girlfriend, so I just want you guys to have a good relationship.” Zayn picked up Liam’s blue dinosaur, but the latter promptly took it back.

Actually, Liam did not intend to be unfriendly to Gigi, he just did not want to be overjoyed and crossed the boundary of a normal friendship with her and did something that could ruin his friendship with Zayn. He liked Gigi and sure wanted to shag the girl, so he knew he was capable of doing something more than just talking with her if they were alone together.

“I’ll try to be more open to her, okay?” Liam comforted his friend just to get pass the subject. He really had no desire to keep talking about Gigi.

“Good! Thanks, Li. I know you won’t disappoint me.” Impatiently, Zayn said with laughter and violently threw himself at Liam. Being attacked unexpectedly, Liam fell right down on the mattress. After struggling for a while, the brown-haired boy turned the table and pushed Zayn down beneath him to keep him there unmoving. Liam could easily win a physical fight with the other alpha because he was more dominant at muscle’s size, weight, and strength. Sometimes, Liam pitied his alpha friend for being such a weakling. An alpha should look like Liam, not as small and delicious as Zayn. If it was not because of the scent, people could have believed Zayn to be an omega.

Liam was always excited every time he took control of the situation. He especially liked the feeling of deposing Zayn of his throne. Though Zayn was not the stronger alpha of the two, he had always been said to be a perfect person in every field he participated in. The raven-haired alpha always got straight A at school in every subject he studied. He joined the football team with Liam and always be the ace of the team because of his flexibility and good strategy. Liam was stronger, no doubt, but he was always a little bit rush and hot-tempered, so he fucked things up sometimes. People compared Liam and Zayn all the time, and judged that Zayn was the better alpha. It led to the point where Liam always became the second best.

Liam hated being the second best. So, he secretly hated Zayn as well.

Not only that, any girl that Liam had ever had feelings for, would have a crush on Zayn and confess to him before Liam could say he liked her. That was why Liam ended up fucking all of Zayn’s exes and all the girls rejected by Zayn. People said Liam was desperate, maybe that was true. Even Zayn’s long eyelashes could strangle Liam to death. How fucking unfair!

Sometimes, Liam tried to remember why he and Zayn had become friends. Everything happened when they were in seventh grade, when Zayn go to the junior high school that Liam was studying at. Both of them studied the same subjects in the same classes, and accidentally sat close together a lot. Because Zayn did not know anyone besides the kid sitting next to him in most of the classes, they ended up befriending with each other.

Zayn fought back beneath Liam and screamed out for help, but no one came to the rescue. The raven-haired alpha ended up surrendering with teary eyes due to the exceeding struggling.

"Who is the one starting the fight, huh? If you want to be released, then show me what you can do to pay for it.” Liam grimaced in victory. He finally got Zayn under him in submission. Each time Liam could order Zayn around, he felt like a true alpha.

“What do you want me to do?” The golden eyes blinked a few times before their owner spoke out.

“Call me alpha.” The stronger boy demanded. “And act like an omega when you do it.”

The defeated alpha rounded his eyes in surprise. He already felt the humiliation the other alpha wanted him to feel.

“I think it’s a little bit too much, Liam. You know I’m an alpha, right? We both are. I won’t lower myself that much just because of a stupid fight.” Zayn tried not to sound too serious when reasoning with Liam, so he gave out a small chuckle to ease the tension.

“Alphas also do what their opponents want them to do after they lose a fight, Zee. Also, no one is here, just me and you. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. I don’t judge you for anything.”

“But, it’s--,” The golden-eyed boy could not find another reason to protest, it was just a silly punishment anyway, so he complied after swallowing a few times. “Okay, I’ll do it. Release me first, then.”

The dominant alpha let go off Zayn’s wrist and arm and got off of his stomach. The raven-haired boy got out of the bed to kneel on the floor. He adjusted his position before looking up at Liam with wide golden eyes. Zayn’s lips slightly parted to spill out the word Liam required him to call him.

“Alpha.” The smaller boy’s voice was so soft and low it made Liam’s dick twitch a little bit with arousal.

“Good.” Liam’s fingers squeezed Zayn’s hair and slightly pulled it towards to get the defeated alpha’s face closer to his dick. The small groan Zayn let out dragged Liam back to the real world, or else he could have make Zayn suck his hardening dick. It would become the most fucked up thing Liam had ever done in his life. The stronger alpha let go off Zayn’s hair and laughed as if they were just messing around and nothing serious about the omega and alpha stuff he was putting Zayn in. The raven-headed boy also laughed it off.

Later, Zayn climbed into Liam’s bed, too tired to do anything else besides closing his eyes. The boy lied down next to Liam and began to get into his sleep. Meanwhile, Liam just sat on the side of the bed and thought about what he had almost done to Zayn. About half an hour later, Liam also gave in and lied down besides Zayn to rest. Zayn’s face was in front of Liam, so he simply observed the sleeping boy’s handsome profile. Every detail on Zayn’s face was pure art, no doubt why girls and guys falling on their knees for him that many.

Liam decided to take a photo of Zayn to update on Instagram. After Liam had already had the picture, he posted it with a caption. “A sleepover with Zee at my place, jealous?”

Then, Liam also felt asleep as well.

*

Tonight was Gigi’s eighteenth birthday party, which was held at her house. Gigi’s parents had left the house for him and her friends to smash for the special night. There were about seventy people attended the party, including Zayn, along with him was his best friend, Liam. Because today was Gigi’s birthday, so Liam tried to stay calm and take time to chat with her as Zayn had asked the other night.

The conversation lasted about fifteen or twenty minutes before Liam felt the effect of alcohol take control of him.

"You must know Zayn doesn’t like sharing his thoughts, right?" Gigi lazily smiled. Her eyes looking straight into Liam’s.

"Yeah, Zayn’s a little of a mysterious treasure that needs to be discovered. If you want his trust, you must be patient.” Now, Liam was acting like an incisive person, though he was not. However, Liam noticed Gigi was stroking her fingertips on his muscular arm gently as if she was teasing him, and Liam felt excited by the small gesture which could mean nothing.

“I'm just a bit disappointed. Zayn doesn’t share anything with me besides the daily stuff. I felt like he doesn’t really like me.”

“Maybe Zayn’s just shy when he’s with you. You guys just started dating a few weeks. Give him more time.”

“I don’t know if I could be that patient. He doesn’t even want to have sex with me. He said we need more time, but I’m seriously wanting it. I’m almost in heat, you know.”

“Oh, Zayn is not a piece-of-cake, he needs to be conquered.” Liam smiled slightly. “What can I do to help you, though?”

“I just want to relieve some stress, can you help me?” Gigi offered with a bright smile on her beautiful face. Liam was not an idiot. He knew exactly what Gigi was implying. The girl was Zayn’s girlfriend, everyone knew it, but Liam did not care, he was too tired of being a third-wheel. It was time for him to do what he wanted.

Looking left and right at the crowd in the party, Liam spotted Zayn laughing and talking happily with the boys from their football team. Zayn did not see Liam and Gigi going down to the basement. Gigi led Liam into a room that looked like a warehouse. When Liam observed more carefully, he realized it was a painting room. There were dozens of paintings hanging in the room, and brushes and paint colors were everywhere as well. Liam could tell that drawing portraits was what Gigi was into. A lot of her paintings were the faces of beautiful people, and most of them were Zayn's faces.

“Zayn is very handsome, right? I have decided to bring his paintings to the exhibition next month.” The way Gigi talked about Zayn while being with Liam made him feel annoyed. The girl was literally cheating on Zayn with his best friend, yet could still mentioned Zayn’s name as if it was a proper thing to do.

"Your drawings are wonderful, Gigi. I didn’t expect that.” Liam was watching the paintings of Zayn. He surely knew Zayn was very handsome, but from the perspective Gigi showed in her work, Zayn was even more gorgeous than what Liam had ever thought. Perhaps because of their daily exposure, Liam did not realize the raven-haired alpha’s true beauty.

Liam was suddenly pulled back to reality when someone touched his lips. The blonde girl was hugging and kissing him hungrily as if she had been longing for this for so long. Liam accidentally felt guilty and unease when his eyes looking directly at Zayn’s realistic eyes in one of Gigi’s paintings. He had to fight back the urge to push the girl away by closing his eyes completely.

Zayn must be so stupid. How could he let his super sexy and hot girlfriend waiting for this. If Liam was Zayn, he would have eaten her alive from their first date. The brown-haired boy tried to get Zayn out of his thought and pinned Gigi on the nearby table to fuck her for Zayn’s sake. Liam was committing crime this time, he was being a home-wrecker, but Zayn’s relationship never lasted long, so could be this time. Maybe Zayn and Gigi would break up soon, Liam was just taking the girl beforehand. Comforting himself with those thoughts, Liam decided to go ahead and strip off both of their clothes to have fun until the end.

*

Liam came back at the ground floor with his slightly crinkled shirt after the sneaky sex. The boy told Gigi not to return at the party after ten more minutes to avoid the suspicion from other people. When he walked around to find the beer, he saw Zayn hanging out with the same dudes from before. The boy named Harry was at an extremely close proximity to Zayn. He was literally clinging his upper body into Zayn’s shoulders by wrapping his arm around Zayn, the other hand was holding a cup of beer. Though Harry was also an alpha, yet he seemed to be attracted to Zayn somehow. Liam had been warning Zayn about that, but the latter never seemed to mind it.

“Zee.” Liam called to make Zayn pay attention to him while he was coming towards him, but Zayn was still too busy laughing with Harry to be aware of Liam’s existence. Liam had to call two more times before Zayn turning to look at him.

“What is it, Li?” Zayn asked naively. He absolutely did not realize Liam’s brown hair was messier, and his neat clothes had more wrinkles than before.

“I think we should go home now. It’s nearly twelve and I’m feeling a bit tired.” Liam deliberately insisted on making Zayn come home with him, because he hated the Harry guy. Despite Liam’s effort, the long-haired boy was still putting his arm around Zayn.

“Oh, since when you became Cinderella, huh? Nearly twelve, seriously? It’s a party. We have fun until we all pass out.” Harry chuckled and made a face at Liam.

"What’s it, Liam? You are always the one who wants to stay at a party longer than I do. Why do you want to go home early today? Today is Gigi’s birthday, so stay a little bit longer.” Zayn smiled wryly, trying to convince his friend to stay.

“If you don’t leave now, then I’ll go home first.” Liam threatened. He drove Zayn here by his car, so the latter would not be able to go home if he did not go with Liam right now.

“Go, Cinderella. I’ll take Zayn home safe and sound.” Harry smirked and waved his hand as a dismissal to Liam’s presence.

“I’m not talking to you, Harry Styles. Zayn isn’t deaf or dumb, he can speak for himself.” Somehow, Liam felt the smoke coming out of his ears. He just wanted to crush the long-haired boy’s head on the ground and stepped over it.

“Hey Liam, you’re bitten by something, huh? Why are you talking like that? It’s fucking rude.” Zayn finally pushed Harry out of the way to face Liam himself.

“Go away, Malik. This time I’m talking to that boyfriend of yours, not you! Weakling!”  After gushing out the harsh words about his longstanding friend without thinking, Liam immediately realized he was being such a big huge jerk. He slightly closed his eyes to calm himself down a bit. Meanwhile, Zayn was stunned, and his mind was overwhelmed with mixed feelings. Zayn’s best friend was trampling down his self-esteem, which was the most hurtful part. All Zayn could do was looking at his fuming friend with wide eyes in silence.

“Oh you’re being such a desperate ass, Liam Payne. All you could do is fuck the girls Zayn left again and again in the past few years. How does it feel, anyway, eating the leftovers of your best friend behind his back? Don’t think that no one knows it. I know everything, Liam. I know you always kiss Zayn’s ass to be close to him, so that the girls will notice your existence. You could have been better if you don’t act like a loyal dog around Zayn, you know. No one really pay attention to the second best.” When Harry finished speaking, he immediately received a punch from the brown-haired alpha.

Unable to restrain his rage anymore, Liam rushed into Harry and threw punches at the boy, causing blood coming out of his mouth and nose. Harry fell on the floor after several punches on the face. Everyone was now looking at the alphas with afraid and scared eyes. Before Liam could do anymore harm, Zayn sprang forward to stop Liam. The smaller alpha grasped and pulled his furious friend out of the party area. When they were both outside, Zayn told Liam to start the engine and drive home.

On the way, as Zayn sensed the atmosphere had been more relaxed, he turned to glare at his friend.

“What just happened at the party, Liam?” Zayn’s voice was soft and tender as if he was comforting a child. The golden eyes were full of care and concern as looking at the angry alpha.

“That bastard started it.” Liam yelled like a maniac who was lacking of self-control.

“Harry didn’t start anything. You were the one spilling out stupid insulting nicknames at me and Harry. You even called me weakling. For an alpha, I felt insulted. It was because you’re my friend that I didn’t beat the crap out of you!” Zayn raised his voice consistently, and it just made Liam more furious.

“What now? You take that bastard’s side?” The hazel-eyed alpha’s voice was intimidating, even for an alpha like Zayn.

“I don’t take anyone’s side, Liam.” Zayn sighed exhaustedly. “Did you do any drug?”

“No, I don’t do drug, Zayn!” Liam reacted as if he could no longer endure anymore.

“Then what the hell? You never act like this before.”

“You certainly was on Harry’s side and think I’m a jerk, a madman, right? Fine! So listen carefully! All of the words that bastard Harry talked about me are true! Any girl I like is only interested in you. I can only get them when you abandon them. Do you know I hate you so fucking much for it? And by the way, you should know I have just screwed your little blonde chick in the basement when you were hanging around with that bastard. I fucked Gigi in her birthday party, in her painting room, where she had all the pictures of you. I fucked her while looking into your eyes. It felt so fucking great that I came twice! Do you know how many years I have to carry the thoughts of being the second best when being compared with you? Sometimes, I just wish you had never appeared in my life, so everything would be so much easier for me to deal with.” Liam loudly gushed out all of the thoughts he had been holding in for six years. He stopped the car in the middle of the forest road and gasped for air.

Zayn swallowed hard, he was still trying to analyze what he had just heard from his best friend.

“What?” Could not believe what Liam had just said, Zayn squinted hurtfully.

“Get off.” Liam ordered. His voice was deep and low with determination.

Zayn sat motionless for a few seconds before opening the seat belt to get off the car. When Zayn closed the door, Liam drove away quickly without looking back.

That night, Liam absolutely could not sleep because he kept thinking about Zayn and what happened at the party. He felt a little silly for raising his hands with Harry Styles just because of some stupid provocation. However, Liam was not able to control himself when that bastard kept on teasing him and touching Zayn in such a possessive way, Liam felt like Harry wanted to make him angry all the time. It was ridiculous, though. There was no reason for Liam to be angry if Harry really meant to touch Zayn or not. Zayn was not Liam’s mate or anything.

  
…


	2. The Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summer began, and Zayn was alone, until three alphas came to haunt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags and warnings should be noticed.

From the last six years, this was the first summer Zayn had to spend alone without his best friend. He had always been busy planning a to-do list together with Liam every summer, because they enjoyed spending time with each other more than with other people. Zayn thought it was a genuine and beautiful friendship he was quite lucky to have with Liam, he knew he was a fool now. Even though Zayn assumed he knew everything about Liam, he did not realize his ignorance had made Liam upset and unsatisfied with him for all the time they were still together. Liam hated Zayn.

Spending the summertime alone was a bad idea. Zayn was utterly capable of treating himself well, but he was too familiar with the feeling of being together with Liam to feel happy right now. It would be better if Zayn could have someone accompanied him for the summer. The raven-haired alpha had been accepted to his dream university, and he hoped he could make some friends when he got there. However, Zayn had never had any other friend at home beside Liam since he entered junior high school, so he might be lonely this entire summer.

Walking alone on the way from the public library back to his house, Zayn had to pass a lot of houses and buildings. The town was always less crowded than in other places, this was one of the reasons Zayn enjoyed staying here. The alleys and small streets in this town were where Zayn loved passing by the most. The darkness covered everything, and the narrow space making Zayn feel safe because he could manage his surroundings easier.

All of a sudden, some dark shadows appeared on the ground Zayn was walking on. It meant some ones were following him from behind, or they were just simply taking the same route as him. Zayn did not know for sure at first, but as he heard the familiar male voice calling his name in a sarcastic tone, he recognized those guys immediately.

“Hey Malik, why are you walking alone in the dark? Your boyfriend’s dumped you already?” Dallas, the biggest boy of the alpha group, grimaced and his two friends started laughing to exaggerate the joke.

“I should be the one asking you why you’re following me.” Zayn turned around to face the three alphas. These guys were from the rival football team of Zayn’s team last season. After the loss in the final game, they were extremely spleenful and almost started a fight during the winner announcement. Liam and Zayn had always been their least favorites, because Liam was one of the few who could tackle Dallas on the ground, while Zayn, unintentionally or not, had broken Dallas’ nose during the game. Most alphas were competitive, and some of them were very revengeful. Unfortunately for Zayn, Dallas was the combination of both. If someone hurt the redhead alpha once, he would return it twice.

“We saw you walking alone, it must be lonely, so we just want to accompany you.” Dallas slowly approached the raven-haired alpha, the knuckles on his hands were formed into a fist.

“I don’t fucking need you guys’ company.” Sensing the bigger alpha must be going to do something, Zayn put his guard on, gritted his teeth, and clenched his fists to prepare for a fight.

“Don’t turn down our bona fide offer, honey.” Dallas had stopped in front of Zayn, just one or two steps away. Zayn was shorter than the redhead alpha so he had to look up to face him. Those grey eyes were staring at his golden ones vengefully.

“What do you want?” Zayn lowered his voice to show he was not afraid of the bigger alpha, or any of his friends.

“You truly are an alpha. What a surprise! You could have made such a perfect omega in my bed if it wasn’t because your alpha scent stepping on the way.” Dallas chuckled. His eyes narrowed as he sniffed Zayn’s scent and observed the shorter alpha at the same time. Though Zayn definitely smelled like a decent alpha, yet his delicate features made him look like an alpha and an omega combined, which was utmost confusing. If Zayn were a beta, this matter would be easier to deal with.

The raven-haired alpha was triggered by the insult, so he started the first punch right at Dallas’ nose. This was the second time Dallas received Zayn Malik’ knuckles on the nose, and the rage began to appear in his dark eyes. Dallas felt pain forming, so Dallas rubbed his nose slightly and looked at his fingers to see the blood sticking on them.

“Fucking asshole!” The redhead jumped into Zayn and they both fell onto the ground. Zayn was beneath Dallas’ heavy body as they collapsed violently together.

“You’re the asshole!” Zayn screamed out as he continued connecting his fist to the other alpha’s jaw and face. Zayn was no weakling. Just like Dallas, Zayn also played football, so he surely knew how to wrestle with his opponents. Dallas was bigger than Zayn, undoubtedly, but the raven-haired alpha was tougher and more flexible than he looked. Thanks to the advantages, Zayn could easily keep the bigger alpha down by wrapping his slender legs around his hips, his long arms bind around the neck to make him stuffy.

The redhead called for his accomplices when he could no longer suffer the stranglehold of his opponent. The other two alphas came closer to remove Zayn’s legs and arms from the biggest alpha’s body. The raven-haired alpha’s strength and fighting techniques were no joke. Dallas’ friends only succeeded in rescuing their friend after a long period of time kicking and beating Zayn’s sides, but it was only because Zayn was out of energy. Dallas’ friends pushed Zayn away to help the redhead alpha stand up straight.

The biggest alpha of the trio wiped the blood on his nose and busted lips as looking at Zayn, his face was covered in dirt and sweat. Dallas abruptly grabbed Zayn’s arms and pushed him several steps back until they both stopped by the wall. The sudden attack caused the back of Zayn’s head to bump into the concrete and he was dizzy a little bit.

“Coward!” The raven-haired boy spit on Dallas’ face, and he somehow regretted it when the bigger boy tightened his grip on Zayn’s arms, ripped off his shirt with sharp teeth, and bit his shoulder nape without holding back. An alpha should not be bitten by another alpha in this area as it was for mating purpose only. In addition, alphas could not mate with each other because it was abnormal, and because they had no sexual connection or desire with each other in general.

“I’ll make you become my bitch, Malik.” Dallas threatened when he had already let go off Zayn’s left shoulder nape. The smaller alpha turned his head away to dodge Dallas’ malevolent look and bit his lower lip to restrain the sound from escaping his mouth. Blood from the bite was running down the thin fabric of Zayn’s shirt and absorbed into it until it was soaking wet.

“How dare you bit me there? Let go off me!” The bitten alpha squalled and angrily looked at his attacker. He used all of his strength to struggle and hoped he could get out of the stronger alpha’s hands.

“How magnificent, Malik! Look at you now. All weak and pathetic. Something like you should only be an omega, who spreads his legs and begs alphas to fuck him until he forgets his real name.” The redhead teased, his lips kissing Zayn’s wound.

Seizing the opportunity when Dallas lacked of concentration, Zayn slammed his knee into the redhead’s crotch and pushed him away. As the biggest alpha lying on the ground whining and hugging the most sensitive area of his body, his two accomplices stormed into the lone alpha and started throwing punches. Despite the wound on his shoulder and the bruises those guys left on Zayn before, he managed to fight back. One of the two alphas successfully twisted the lone alpha’s arms all the way around until Zayn groaned in agony. When all of the three alphas had finally regained their composure and strength, they pushed Zayn’s face on the hard and dirty ground, and kept him down by grabbing his legs and arms.

“I’m serious, Malik. I’m gonna’ make you my bitch.” Dallas grinned in Zayn’s ear, which sent a shiver down the latter’s spine.

“What ya’ gonna’ do though?” One of Dallas’ friends asked. They were driving on the street after having some beer, and they spotted Zayn walking alone. Dallas said he wanted to give Zayn a surprise, so the trio parked the car in the corner and followed Zayn a few blocks before deciding to confront him in this small alley.

Dallas smirked at his friend’s question.

“How does it feel to fuck an alpha? I’m quite curious.” The redhead said quietly yet intimidatingly. Zayn had to hold in his breath when he heard the words coming out of Dallas’ devilish mouth.

“What? Don’t tell us you want to--,” The alpha who suspiciously asked Dallas the previous question swallowed hard as he realized his friend’s scary intention. Everyone knew Dallas was an intimidating alpha, but not everyone thought he could be capable of committing rape.

“Exactly.” The redhead grimaced.

“But I don’t think it’s okay.” The other alpha exclaimed.

“Don’t worry, mates. No one will ever know this, because alphas would never tell anyone they get fucked. Keep him still for me. Now.” Dallas ordered. The other alphas were hesitated at first, but they did what their friend requested anyway.

“Fuck you, Dallas Thrones!” As Zayn cried out the curse, Dallas’ hands were wrapped around his throat as a snake embracing its prey.

“Watch your tongue, little one.” The redhead grumbled and turned to his friend. “Shut his mouth for me, Jack.”

Once Zayn’s mouth was covered by Jack’s rough hand, Dallas leaned back to take off the raven-haired alpha’s pants, as well as his undies. Zayn would not stop struggling, and it somehow made Dallas more aroused and excited. The redhead enjoyed watching people suffer, while he himself was exceled at twisting their life upside down. The biggest alpha of the trio promptly unzipped his jeans and put his penis right on Zayn’s behind. The raven-haired alpha jumped in surprise and fear when he was fully aware that the distance between his and Dallas’ sensitive body parts had been shortened significantly.

The raven-haired boy restrained the painful growl from escaping his mouth, but he was unsuccessful as the bigger one dismissively smacked his left ass-cheek. The small sound Zayn made in between Jack’s hand caused Dallas to get more enthusiasm in torturing him, both physically and mentally. The redhead squeezed the smaller alpha’s small yet firm butt and spread them apart. Zayn gritted his teeth, but silent cry escaped his throat as alien objects sliding into his entrance with quick rhythm. Zayn wanted to fight, and he tried his best, but these three alphas outweighed him in every aspect. Never in his life, Zayn felt so pathetic and useless. People had relentlessly praised Zayn, so he felt like he was the one people sought for help, not vice versa.

Zayn missed Liam, and he needed him now, but his friend was not around anymore.

“You’re not as slick as those omegas and betas I’ve fucked, but it intrigues me in some weird way. Maybe you were born to be an alpha-bitch, not a regular alpha.” The redhead chuckled from behind his victim’s neck. His tone was all sarcastic and disgusting to Zayn’s ears.

“You’re a fucking disgrace for the alpha kind!” The raven-haired alpha bit Jack’s hand to scream out his thought. The bitten boy yelled and hugged his hand, leaving the other two to take care of the lone alpha.

“Say whatever you want, Malik! You will be mine in just a minute, and nothing can change it.” The bigger alpha snarled. Tears started forming in Zayn’s golden eyes as Dallas’ knuckles violently connected to his jaw.

Dallas spit on his fingers to lube himself. Then, the penis was put in front of the raven-haired alpha’s and slowly moved inside him. Painful moans slipped out of Zayn’s lips uncontrollably because of the sharp gauntness he had never experienced before. The small alpha struggled more and more exquisitely with every thrust of the redhead. Dallas’ strong and rough hands gripped Zayn’s hips more than just tightly. The latter knew it would leave bruises on his body tomorrow. Zayn felt as if his bottom was tearing in pieces, agony was taking control of his mind, and he could not help but let the tears flowing down his face like an infant.

If only Liam was here, if only Zayn did not make Liam angry and leave him, he would never be in this situation right now. It was Zayn’s own fault for making this happen to himself. The raven-haired boy decided to consider this hurtful experience as his punishment for hurting Liam’s feelings all those years. Zayn was barely conscious as he heard the orgasmic groan came out of Dallas’ mouth.

 

*

 

The raven-haired boy arrived at his house around twelve, after he had somehow recovered from the brutal attack by those three alphas. Zayn could barely walk without the support of the walls on the way home. As Zayn opened the door, his father was sitting on the couch watching TV. The middle-aged alpha must have been waiting for his only son. Regularly, Zayn would always be home before ten. The two alphas’ eyes met, and the older alpha looked like he was about to explode because of his son’s dirty outlook.

“What happened to you, Zayn?” The man asked. He stood up from his seat and slowly approached his son as if he was scared of something dangerous.

“Dad.” Looking at his father’s concerned face, Zayn’s tears began to fall down his cheeks unconsciously. All he needed now was his father’s embrace, closely and tightly just like when he was still a kid.

“Tell me, Zayn. What happened?” The older alpha kept asking questions. He did not seem to be giving his son a hug anytime soon.

“There were some kids at the rival school…” The young alpha sputtered and tears kept rolling down his face.

“They raped you.” The middle-aged alpha finished the sentence for his son.

“I tried to fight back, but there were three of them, I couldn’t escape!” The boy leaned forward to explain to his father the story, but the older man was less than impressed.

“So you let them rape you.” The tone of Zayn’s father was so cold it scared him to death.

“I didn’t let them rape me, dad!” Zayn screamed.

“An alpha got raped by another alpha. What a good story! I’ve always tried to teach you how to become a true alpha since the day you were born. I told you never let anyone step on your way, or degrade you. But now, you fucking disappoint me, disappoint your mother, disappoint this whole family,” The furious man promptly stepped forward to face his son. “By letting some fucking alpha fuck your ass and leave mating mark on your shoulder as if you were a fucking omega!”

“Dad, please! I didn’t want it to happen. I fought back, I hit them, I--”

“Shut the fuck up, you fucking disgrace!” The man threw a punch at his son’s face. The boy stumbled back and fell on the floor. Zayn’s father was so angry and shock, that was why he hit him. Zayn knew his father would never physically harm him like this, wouldn’t he?

“What’s happening, Yaser?” That was the soft voice of Zayn’s mother. She was awake because of the loud screaming and slamming downstairs. The girls were coming down to the living room as well.

“Zayn let some alpha rape him and mate him!” Yaser growled impatiently. His face tightened, and his hands clenched in fists of rage.

“I didn’t, mom. I tried to beat them up!” Zayn eagerly explained, but he had no idea if his mother would listen to his reasons.

“We don’t allow defeated alphas in this house! You have failed us, Zayn!” The man spilled out from above his alpha son.

“Yaser, Zayn’s our son. You can’t just treat him like that after he was--,” Zayn’s mother quickly came over to check on her son, but she slowed down the pace when she realized how filthy the boy looked. It hurt her, but also disgusted her.

“Zayn, can you stand up?” The young alpha’s mother doubtfully asked before reaching out to touch her son’s shivering shoulders.

“Of course I can.” The raven-haired boy slowly got up on his feet with the support of his mother.

“We will go to your room and help you clean up, okay?” Zayn nodded at his mother’s suggestion. Her touch and voice warmed his inside more than he could imagine.

“You shouldn’t treat him like that, Trisha. You’re spoiling him, making him look like a fucking omega while he’s not. An alpha like him should be able to take care of himself at this age!” Yaser complained when he stared at his son’s pathetic condition.

“I don’t care what you’re saying, Yaser. The boy’s still our son.” The omega mother retorted her husband and helped her son get to his room upstairs.

“Yeah, he’s your son now, not mine! I don’t have a pathetic alpha son who can’t even protect himself from some other dickheads.” The middle-aged alpha gnarled. He sat back on the coach, continued to watch the TV, and tried to forget about all this.

 

…

 


	3. The Gloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn went to the doctor. Then, everyone went to university.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No kidding. I'm super busy these days. I finished this chapter at 1:44 AM. And here is the result.  
> I'm going to sleep now. Happy reading.  
> Cheers.

It should not have been like this. Liam was supposed to be more cheerful and confident after ending his friendship with Zayn in the most brutal way he could think of. A couple days after Liam and Zayn’s departure, some of their mutual friends said they saw Zayn walking alone on the forest street the night Liam forced him out of his car. The boys tried to give Zayn a lift, but he refused and told them he needed time to be alone. From the forest to Zayn’s house, it would take more than an hour and a half walking nonstop. The fact caused Liam to feel guilty, which he should not have to. Zayn deserved the shit after what he had done to Liam’s mentality.

Two months had passed, and it was summer already. Liam had friends, a lot more than Zayn did, but he was not close to any of them. Therefore, Liam also spent the summer alone and not happy at all. It was stupid of him, but Liam did think of making up with Zayn so that they could hang out like before the fallout on Gigi’s birthday night. Recalling the night, and what he had done with Gigi when Zayn was around, Liam felt like an idiotic dickhead who should be castrated for cheating with his best mate’s girlfriend. Liam should have apologized to Zayn, not blaming everything on him and then throwing him out of his car. Besides the long walk home, the quiet and deserted forest street was quite dangerous, yet Liam still forsook his friend there. Zayn could have been robbed or worse.

Liam met Zayn at school the week after the party night. They accidentally caught each other’s eyes, but did not exchange any word. Zayn seemed to be unease when Liam looked him in the eye. The raven-haired boy kept moving on his feet nervously during the time he took some books and a pencil out of his locker in the hallway. They surpassed each other, and Liam felt a little bit down when Zayn ignored him, though he had assumed Zayn would act like that after acknowledging of what Liam had done behind his back. Zayn must hate Liam so much now.

Later on, the two former best friends still did not talk to each other. The changed groups in the classes they had together, and everyone slowly realized the boys were falling apart. Zayn disconnected with Gigi, they broke up, of course. How could Zayn keep dating the girl that shagged her boyfriend’s best friend on her birthday?

Liam’s parents kept questioning him why Zayn did not come over their house recently, because Zayn had always been coming to Liam’s house quite frequently, about twice a week. The alpha told his parents Zayn was no longer his friend, but they did not believe it. Instead, the old couple insisted Liam and Zayn were having a conflict and would be friends again after a few days or weeks at most. Liam wanted to prove them wrong, only time could help him do it, so he must patiently wait from now on.

Every morning, Liam still rode a bike through Zayn’s house. It was only a habit because Zayn and Liam used to cycle on the same route every day in the last few years. Liam retained his normal habit after unfriending Zayn, but the latter seemed to do differently. In the first few weeks after they had separated their path, Liam spotted Zayn riding on the street a few times. Nonetheless, the bigger alpha had not seen his former friend lately. It was summer already, so it could be because the uncomfortable weather prevented Zayn from leaving the house to go exercise. Liam knew Zayn hated hot and humid weather. Seriously, Liam was bored. He had no one to hang out with, to talk shit with, to do stupid things with. He missed Zayn, but he would never spill it out to anyone.

Zayn’s house was quiet when Liam passed by today. Looked like no one was home.

*

It had been two weeks since the incident happened, yet Zayn still stayed in his room. The boy felt insecure if he went out of his little personal space. Yesterday, when Zayn’s mother brought him dinner, she discovered that the boy had passed out in his room since forever. Zayn’s father had to drive him to the hospital in the evening, and he looked nothing like worried for his son. The morning after the night Zayn came home after being sexually assaulted by Dallas, his father had stopped talking to him utterly.

The raven-haired alpha had been admiring his father since he was a child, so he was hurt and sad when his father did not want to look at him anymore. Besides, Zayn was angry at himself for being such a weakling, a disappointment, a disgrace of the family. He should have fought harder to get rid of Dallas’ brutal crime. The words Zayn’s father used to accuse him of his uselessness were correct. Zayn was everything but a true alpha.

Zayn never wanted to go to the doctor. He never wanted to expose himself in front of a stranger. He never wanted anyone to know about his embarrassing incident with those alphas. The doctor was touching Zayn’s sensitive areas and he hated it.

After the checkup, which Zayn had no idea was necessary or not, he could finally get dressed. Zayn’s mother looked exhausted and dispirited as he sneakily stared at her. Earlier, the raven-haired boy got frustratingly upset when his mother refused to hold his hand or simply give him a look. Though Zayn’s mother was the only one who talked and fed him from the night he got into trouble, she never acted comfortably around him. Trisha made Zayn feel as if he was all dirty and disgusting as rubbish. Zayn could never imagine his own mother would get away from him like that.

“Zayn’s got some minor injuries, which are not severe. However, we can see that he was brutally assaulted in his behind by other male, his shoulder nape was marked as well. I cannot confirm what is happening to Zayn’s body, but I’m quite sure the trauma has changed his system.” The doctor seemed to be more serious than when Zayn first saw him an hour ago.

“What do you mean his system is changing?” Trisha crinkled her forehead in concern.

“I’m afraid he’s no longer a true alpha. His body is changing into something else, which we still haven’t had enough evidence to confirm yet.” The doctor hesitatingly told the mother.

“What? How can he not an alpha? He was born an alpha. It was confirmed when he was fifteen.” Zayn’s mother asked in a rush, her voice was louder than usual because of the unbelievable she had just heard from the doctor.

“Actually, this is not the first time I’ve seen a case like this. About five or six years ago, I used to treat a patient who had been through something like Zayn. The girl was naturally an alpha, but after she got raped by a friend of her father’s, she slowly changed into another type. At first, we thought she was turning into a beta. But several months later, she came back for a regular health checkup, and we figured out she had turned into an omega. Though we were born with an identified status, some of us still carry the gene that belongs to another type. Zayn does carry 18% beta and 10% omega gene in his DNA, it explains why sometimes, there will be alphas having sexual interest in him, but still not as strong as they have with the true omegas.”

“You mean Zayn is changing into an omega?” The boy’s mother reached out for the doctor’s arms. Her eyes dilated in total confusion.

“We don’t know yet. It will take months before we know exactly what’s going on with your son.”

Zayn’s mother could not get any other information from the doctor, so she told the boy to leave with her. During the trip home, Trisha told her husband everything the doctor had recently informed her about their boy’s situation. Yaser was even more unimpressed about what he heard. The man never wanted to have a beta son, let alone an omega one. If Zayn truly became an omega, maybe Yaser would kick the boy out of his house himself without remorse.

The way his parents exchanged sneaky looks and silent speech appealed to Zayn that they no longer wanted him in their house. The boy was surely aware his parents disrespected omega males, because they had been bad-mouthed about them since the day Zayn understood language. Zayn also noticed that his sisters avoided him all the time. Undoubtedly, the girls were caught up with what their parents had lectured them about useless alpha males and filthy omega males. Now, they only thought of Zayn as a useless trunk needing to disappear from their shared living space. Only two weeks ago, Zayn thought he would not go to university just to stay with his family, but now he only wanted to leave as soon as possible. If Zayn left, his family would be happier, and all he had ever wanted was to make them happy.

*

The university life would start in only three weeks. However, Liam did not prepare for it yet. He was not ready to leave his hometown and went to London for a four-year study. Another issue that made Liam feel uncomfortable these days was the fact that Zayn would also attend the same university as Liam. They both applied for the same school and got accepted before they underwent the conflict a few months ago. There could be a chance Liam would meet Zayn again when they started school.

Liam moved to London one week before the school started. He lived in the dorm of the university. Fortunately, Liam got along well with his roommates. Those boys were Louis and Niall. Both were blonde and talkative betas. At first, Liam felt uncomfortable with their nonstop prattles, but he slowly got used to it and even felt less bored as listening to their silly discussion and arguments. Liam learned that Louis and Niall would be studying the same course as him, which was Cultural Studies. They might see each other in some classes for sure.

In the first week of Liam’s university life, his first class started at nine thirty, which was good. Liam hated early class, because he had to wake up early to be on time. Another plus point for this class was because both Niall and Louis were sharing it with Liam. However, before Liam could celebrate anything, his nightmare came first.

The brown-haired alpha spotted his former best friend walking into his first class ever in the university. The raven-haired boy looked skinnier with his tight black jeans and dark-colored T-shirt, but his characteristic and self-confident demeanor was still bubbling around his humble figure. The best-case scenario would be Liam and Zayn studying the same classes this entire semester. Thinking about it, Liam freaked out. He should not be afraid of facing Zayn, because the raven-haired boy seemed not to give a shit about his existence. The brown-haired alpha was sure Zayn saw him sitting in the middle of the lecture hall, but the latter simply turned away and randomly sat somewhere in the first few rows of the spacious yet crowded room.

“Do you see the dark boy over there? I don’t know if he’s an omega or an alpha?” Louis pointed a finger at the space in front of him. When Liam and Niall followed Louis’ finger, the alpha realized to whom Louis was referring. “He looks cute either way though. If he’s into guys, I’ll grab his ass right away.”

“He’s an alpha.” Without thinking, Liam spilled out confidently. His eyes blankly stared at the back of Zayn’s head.

“Why are you so sure? You can only know if you smell him.” Louis narrowed his eyes when he turned to glare at the alpha of the group.

“I just know. I’m an alpha so I can spot who is an alpha by looking at them.” Liam partly lied. Alphas did have an advantage in spotting another alpha, but only when the other mentioned alpha was in a fair distance.

“Oh, cool.” Niall praised with a bright smile on his angelic face.

“So, can you smell if he has a mate already or not?” Louis curiously questioned and bit his lower lip.

“I can’t if I was thirty feet away from him.” Liam admitted.

“Hmm, okay. I’ll figure it out myself.” Louis yawned and rested his chin on the table.

During the lunchtime, Liam left his blonde friends for the toilet, but he did not expect to face Zayn there. When Liam almost entered the place, he saw Zayn standing in front of the mirror, washing his hands with scented soap. The raven-haired alpha did not know Liam was standing outside and observing him. After standing dumb-founded near the entrance in a good ten seconds, Liam decided it was time for him to deal with the real world. Relationship ended at some point, so did his and Zayn’s friendship. It would be better if Liam single-mindedly considered Zayn as just another stranger walking by his life. With all those evolving thoughts, Liam stepped into the door and walked pass Zayn as if they had never known each other.

The smell in the public men’s room was heavier than in other places, yet Liam was still able to smell the familiar scent of his former best friend. There was something weird about Zayn’s scent, although Liam could not point out clearly what was the difference. It had been four months since their last encounter. Zayn could have been going out with someone Liam did not know, it might explain why he smelled dissimilar to before.

When the raven-haired boy stood up to dry his hands, he suddenly rounded his eyes. The smaller alpha was taken by surprise as he accidentally saw Liam’s hazel eyes staring directly at him. However, Zayn collected himself and left the room hastily when his hands were still wet. Liam could have been wrong, but he swore he did feel something soft and omega-like in Zayn’s eyes when he looked into those golden pearls in only two seconds or less. There was also fear in those beautiful eyes.

 

*

 

Liam was sitting there in their shared class. Zayn’s former best friend was sitting in the lecture hall with some unfamiliar blondes. Those boys must be Liam’s new friends, because they laughed and talked with each other merrily. Zayn wished he could join them, but he knew he was being delusional. There was no way Liam would allow him to participate in the group chat. Zayn was fresh at school, and he lived with two roommates who were uninterested in him, so he got no friends at the moment. Zayn did try to start the conversation with his roommates, but their favorite topics were not in the same page, so they could not hang out together. It was okay though, Zayn had been alone and barely communicated with anyone in the last three months, he guessed he would survive okay.

However, Zayn still felt a little bit disappointed. He did hope he could befriend someone when he went to university, because no one truly talked to him at home. Zayn’s father ignored him entirely, his mother rarely spoke with him more than one sentence a day, and his sisters only played with each other and their friends instead of him. Zayn felt like an invisible object in his own house, but he refused to tell anyone about his matter. He was utterly sure no one would mind hearing his stupid moans.

Zayn went to the toilet after he had finished his first lunch at the university. Of course he also ate his meal alone. When Zayn was about to dry his hands with a tissue, he was threatened and startled as he saw Liam's aggressive alpha eyes looking at him from outside the toilet’s door. His former best friend's body had changed a little bit. Liam was more muscular than before, his biceps were firmer and bigger, his tan was perfectly fine, and his hair was longer and more stylish due to the undercut. 

Zayn had no idea how long Liam had been standing there. He only hoped he did not perform any embarrassed gestures in front of Liam’s view. Only facing Liam for two seconds, but Zayn felt overwhelmed and stressed already. Hence, he tried his best to get out of the place quickly. Zayn noticed the slight touch of their arms as he surpassed Liam at the entrance.

 

...


	4. The Tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam had some new friends, and they were Zayn’s roommates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been days since the last time I updated. Sorry for the lateness.  
> Happy reading!  
> Cheers.

Three weeks had passed since the college started. Though Zayn felt at ease after leaving his house, he did try to call home a few times, and only got more upset as no one answered the phone. At the end, Zayn decided to stop calling. His family must be more relieved after Zayn left for college, why would they want to hear anything from him again? Zayn felt lucky as he thought about the fact that he attended college thanks to his scholarship, because it reduced a huge burden for his parents. The last thing Zayn wanted to do was to cause some more cracks to his already wrecked family. They did not deserve this. From now on, all Zayn needed was to get a part-time job to support his own living expenses so that he could cut the tie between him and his family at least until they accepted him again.

The day Zayn left for college, his mother gave him a slight hug and said goodbye, while his father was not even willing to drive him to the train station. Zayn’s mother did not have her own car, so the boy had to take the bus to the train station himself. Zayn’s parents did not gave him any financially support, maybe they forgot or simply did not want to give him anything anymore once he left the house. However, it was not the reason that made Zayn feel disappointed. The young alpha only wanted to see his father for the last time before leaving, but the man was nowhere to be found. What could Zayn do to erase his father’s hatred for him though? He sabotaged his own family by degrading himself. He had no rights to blame it on his father for his cold attitude.

It was hard to get a job as both of Zayn’s physique and agility were not as good as other young boys his age anymore. People only hired employees with high energy and pleasant flattery. Zayn was nowhere in between. He could neither act nor sweet-talk with enthusiasm. All of the employers at the places Zayn applied either told him he was too shy to fit in the current vacancy or implied that his useless skinny body could not bear doing the job long enough.

At first, Zayn felt a little weird when people said he was too scrawny. Then, he got in a scale and realized he had lost some weights during the summer without noticing it. In the last few months, Zayn only had one meal per day, because he did not have appetite. Also, most of the time, he did not feel energetic or probable. Sometimes, when Zayn was alone in his room and had no one to talk with, he absent-mindedly scratched his inner thighs or lower stomach just to see the blood leak from under his skin, his fingernails were a bloody mess as well. It was the only thing that could entertain Zayn recently though. The scratches hurt Zayn, but they were nothing if compared with what Dallas had done to him. Anyway, the feeling was good, and it made Zayn temporarily forgot about everything else, so he kept scratching himself every once in a few days. Some of Zayn’s hidden body parts were covered in dried blood, dark bruises, crimson scratches, and he enjoyed looking at them every time he felt bored.

The boys who were Zayn’s roommates were still not talking to him, and he decided to ignore them as well. He only exchanged words with them whenever needed. Most evenings, Zayn would be left alone, because his roommates would go hang out with their mutual friends at somewhere Zayn did not even care. The boys did ask Zayn to join with them once, but he was not interested. There was another reason for them to dislike him.

As Zayn was sleeping, he heard heavy footsteps and key opening the dorm room’s door. The raven-haired boy opened his eyes and saw his two roommates getting inside the room clumsily. They looked like they were drunk, or high. Because it was not Zayn’s business, he ignored everything and tried to get back to sleep. The same thing happened about three times a week in the last three weeks, and it truly was getting in Zayn’s nerves. He did not want to interface with his roommates’ lifestyle, but they were annoying him with the coming home late and oblivious attitude. Zayn’s bomb was off as he had to deal with his roommates’ shit for the n th time.

“Can you guys please be quieter as entering the room during the night? I’ve been trying to get back to sleep several times but seriously, it’s hard when you two keep making noises and even turn on the fucking lights. It’s rude and I don’t like it. This room is not yours only, it’s a shared room.” Zayn spit out what he thought was necessary. He knew this could worsen his relationship with the other two alpha boys, but it was not something that should be unbeknown. Zayn only hoped to show his roommates what they were doing wrong and that they should fix their bad habit as soon as possible.

“This is not your room either, so don’t raise your voice on us, weirdo.” The taller boy of Zayn’s roommates spoke up.

“I’m not raising my voice, Mitch. I just need to sleep. It’s fucking two in the morning!” The raven-haired alpha talked back quickly.

“Then go to sleep and ignore us.” The boy named Mitch retorted harshly and threw himself on the bed.

“You’re being an old man, Malik. Do you even have a life? Who goes to bed at ten, for real?” Kenney, the other one who shared this room with Zayn, questioned.

“That’s none of your business, mister.” Zayn hissed.

“Then the fact that we get back at two was none of your business either. Fucking wanker!” Kenny ignored Zayn and went to the bathroom to clean himself. Meanwhile, Mitch was already in bed and closed his eyes.

Zayn sighed tiredly as he looked around the untidy room before lying back down again.

*

They had to share four classes in total, and Liam was not happy at all. The brown-haired alpha hated seeing Zayn appear in front of him like this. Liam thought Zayn had got out of his life for good, but the raven-haired alpha was still haunting him unstoppably. Every time Liam saw Zayn, he felt as if the black-haired boy was suffocating him with his invisible hands.

“Get out if you don’t want to study this subject!” None of the students concentrated on what their professor was lecturing about when he suddenly yelled out right in middle of the class.

Everyone was taken by complete surprise because of the professor’s loud voice. They all turned their head to the direction the professor was looking at. Turned out the professor was lecturing about the difference between the American and British. He was irritated and angry when he spotted a student sleeping during the class. Liam quickly recognized the one their professor was implying when the man came to stand in front of the boy’s seat. It was Zayn, the sleeping beauty.

“Wake up, princess.” The gray-haired professor impatiently said. Some of the students sitting nearby called Zayn to wake him up.

“Huh?” The sleepy boy slowly raised his head and looked around to see who was calling him.

“Over here, boy. Why are you studying this subject if you don’t like it?” The man intimidatingly asked and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m just tired.”

“If I see you take a nap during my class again, beware of what will happen next.” The professor threatened and got back to work.

Zayn sighed as he sat straight up and adjusted the book on his table. The dark-haired alpha was totally exhausted according to the pale face and strained eyes on his pretty face. Aside from that, Liam ascertained a lot of omega and beta girls in this class were looking at Zayn with admired eyes and restrained smiles on their face as they finally recognized his existence and realized the beauty in his face. The raven-haired alpha was all quiet and invisible from the very beginning. Therefore, people would not be aware of his gorgeous appearance if they did not look closely.

“It’s weird that crossbred is an alpha, don’t you think?” A voice spoke up from behind Liam as he was lost in his own thoughts. The alpha turned back to see who was talking to him, observed the person for a few seconds, and was sure that one was an aggressive alpha male. The tough look and strong jaw defined all of it. The boy also had brown hair, but it was a little lighter than Liam’s though.

“I mean his scent is weaker than a normal alpha’s.”

“But he’s still an alpha.” Liam confirmed.

“I’m Mitch, by the way.” The other alpha shook it off and greeted Liam with a firm handshake. Then, he turned to his friend and introduced him to Liam. “This is Kenny, my bro.”

“You two are friends before the university or just met recently?” Curiously, Liam asked.

“We only met when we became roommates, but we had classes together and kinda in the same page, so we stick together. That sleepyhead over there is also our roommate, but he’s all quiet and smells weird so we don’t like to hang out with him actually.” Mitch answered the question with a slight smile as his eyes stared at the back of Zayn’s head.

“Oh, really?” Liam acted surprised.

At the end of the class, Liam had befriended the two alphas he had only met for the first time, Mitch and Kenny. They seemed to be interesting individuals, which was why Liam got along with them quite well and agreed to hang out after school. They would go to a bar near the dorm, which was called Darkest Desire. The name was strange and a little bizarre to be honest, but it intrigued Liam someway somehow, and made him want to experience the place at least once.

“It’s not just some random bar. We can have a lot of fun there with the most beautiful omegas in London. I’ve been there several times, and I shag an omega every single time I come home from that place.” Mitch bragged about his achievements as the trio entered the bar.

“I haven’t had sex for a while, to be honest. Hope I can bring someone home today.” Liam shared his little secret, which made his new friends cry with laughter.

“Don’t worry, mate. Believe me, with a body like that, you sure will get a lot of attention from those slutty sexy omegas. Those sluts were born to worship muscular alphas like us.” The assumption Kenny stated about omegas was sand in Liam’s shoes, but because the brown-haired alpha did not want to make it such a big deal, he quickly shook it off his head.

“Just get in and have a drink, the omegas will come to you soon.” Mitch patted Liam’s shoulder and pushed him towards the bar counter.

Just as Mitch said, only two minutes after Liam had the drink in his hands, a beautiful brunette omega with shoulder-length hair approached him. Looking from afar, Liam could tell the omega’s piercing blue eyes were as bright as the color of deep ocean, her high cheekbones were ridiculously eye-catching, her red wine lips were intoxicatingly fuckable, and the curve of her body screamed out seductiveness. Everything about the girl made Liam sexually arouse.

“Hey, I’m Bailey.” The brunette omega smiled. Her small gesture brightened up the aura surrounding her. Liam thought he was being delusional.

“It’s Liam.” The brown-haired alpha greeted the girl with a clumsy yet genuine smile. Not many people could tense Liam up this way, but this female omega could easily capture his complete attention.

“Have fun, mate.” Mitch smirked mischievously. Then, he cocked his head to signal Kenny to go somewhere else and let Liam have his own personal space.

That night, Liam came to the girl’s house and stayed there the night. The omega was two years older than Liam, she was a student as well, but not in the same university as him. It could be because Liam had not had sex for five months or because he was genuinely attracted to the girl, but the sex felt so good that for the whole night, Liam could not forget the sensation of Bailey’s skin on his and every detail of her movements when he fucked her from behind. The only little turn-off during their sexy time was when Liam realized the omega’s facial structure had some similarities with Zayn’s and how her laid-back demeanor reminded him of his former friend.

After two weeks, Liam had completely got along with Mitch and Kenny, and they hang out a lot. The three shared the same background, played the same sport, liked the same type of party, hated the same person, which was Zayn. Liam had told his new friends about his relationship with Zayn before they walked their own path. Of course Liam would tell the story in his own verse, and made Zayn look like the bad guy in his perspective. Mitch and Kenny also told Liam about how unfriendly and arrogant Zayn was with them. They said they felt as if Zayn despised them and never talked to them properly.

“He’s fucking piece of shit, you know. I wish he just disappeared from my life forever. It would be awesome.” Liam said as he gulped down his beer.

“We also don’t want him to walk around our room like a sneaky cat, you know, maybe we could teach him a lesson to let him know he’s abominable.” Mitch suggested.

“And how exactly are you gonna’ do that?” Liam assumed his friend was joking, so he did not actually pay attention to the proposition.

“Huh, we have our own scheme. Wait and see.” Mitch chuckled and continued to drink the beer.

*

In the last few days, Zayn tried to get back to his usual shape and improve his agility by running every morning. It was necessary to do because Zayn needed a job soon. The money in his pocket was running out, yet he still had not found a job. It was pathetic of him. As Zayn got back to his room, he could not open the door. He knocked on the door, but no one answered. Maybe his roommates were out.

Zayn was coming downstairs to ask the manager for the key as someone befogged his mouth with a gap and rough fingers enveloped his vision. A couple seconds later, the hands on Zayn’s face replaced by a black bag covering all his head. The alpha tried to escape by elbowing the one behind him, but that person was immune with the hits. Another one kept Zayn’s legs together and bind them together, as the one behind Zayn did the same thing with his wrists. There were two of them, and Zayn could not fight back with his current strength. Zayn could feel these two persons were dragging him to somewhere upstairs. Then, when the two attackers finally stopped, Zayn was thrown roughly on the hard floor. The kicks started just a few seconds later. After what felt like hours, the brutal attack ended, and Zayn lied on the floor whining and shivering in pain. His attackers did not even release him from the ropes. They just let Zayn there and left. The victim did not even know where he was. His mouth was gap so he could not scream for help either.

*

Liam was watching a football match on laptop as his phone rang with a message from Mitch. He read the text and was dumbfounded for a minute. The message said: “We’ve taught your old friend a lesson and tied him up on the terrace in the last twelve hours. Didn’t expect that no one would come to rescue him though, lol.”

The brown-haired alpha jumped out of bed immediately once he had processed the information clearly. Zayn was a pain in the ass, no doubt, but Liam was not so sure if he should be punished like that. In case Zayn deserved the shit, there would be no one except for Liam, who could treat him that way. Mitch and Kenny had no rights to do it. Liam did not mind replying the message. He got out of the room to come to the rooftop.

“Where’re you going?” Niall raised his voice to ask as Liam stormed out of the room without saying a word.

“Be back soon” was all Liam said before the door closed.

Liam rushed to the rooftop in only a few minutes. When he got there, Zayn was lying on the floor, his body was divergent. Hesitantly, Liam stepped closer to the one on the floor and observed him during the process. The raven-haired alpha’s clothes were wet and dirty because of the rain this late afternoon. Liam did not know what else to do besides unfastening the ropes on Zayn’s wrists and legs. Then, Liam pulled up the black bag on Zayn’s head, he was a little surprised as Zayn’s eyes were completely closed.

“Zayn.” The brown-haired alpha called, but his former friend did not answer. 

Liam tried to wake Zayn up several times later, yet he found no luck. At the end, Liam touched Zayn’s forehead and realized his body was as hot as fire. Zayn had passed out due to the sickness, so Liam decided Zayn needed the hospital. Liam carried Zayn on his shoulder and realized the boy was lighter than before. However, the dorm building had five floors, so when Liam had successfully brought Zayn to the ground, he was exhausted.

An ambulance came to the dorm after twenty minutes. The manager of the dorm came with Zayn to the hospital after Liam refused to go. The rescuer said he did not know Zayn, and he accidentally spotted Zayn on the rooftop as he went up there to refresh his mind.

  
...


	5. The Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn became Liam’s pet.

When Liam went back to his room, both Niall and Louis were sitting on their bed, doing nothing. The roommates stared at Liam’s dirty t-shirt and sweatpants for a while before moving back to look at his face. Niall was the first one to open his mouth.

“The ambulance’s siren woke the whole dorm up. What happened out there, Liam? We saw Zayn Malik brought into the ambulance while you were talking to a police officer.”

“Nothing. I saw Zayn lying unconscious on the rooftop and carried him down.” Liam spilled out an explanation on his way to the bathroom. His clothes were wet and dirty because he had to carry Zayn down five floors from the rooftop to the ground.

“Is it that coincidental? You suddenly stormed out of the room and ten minutes later you became a hero. It’s a little unconvincing.” Louis furrowed his brows as eyeing Liam suspiciously.

“I was stressed, that was why I needed to refresh my head in the first place. Stop interrogating me as if I was the one beating the crap out of Zayn and leaving him dying on the rooftop, Tomlinson!” The brown-haired alpha fired up. He furiously threw the dirty shirt on the floor. Liam had no idea why he felt so uncomfortable and angry, it made him lost his calm and wanted to put it on someone else.

“I didn’t accuse you of anything yet. I’m only trying to clarify some information because of your weird behaviors lately. And why do you look so uneasy, Liam Payne? It’d just make you become more suspicious.” Louis stood up, his face was flushed with the arising anger and dissatisfaction.  There was nothing Louis Tomlinson was afraid of, including Liam the alpha. “I know you enjoy hanging out with some dickhead alphas lately and don’t spend time with us as much as you did in the first few weeks, but at least don’t raise your alpha voice to us. We’re not your servants. Even though you’re an alpha, you have no rights to talk down to us, asshole!”

“Come on, guys. Relax!” Niall pushed Louis down on the bed and turned back to look at Liam. “Don’t mind it, Liam.”

“You don’t have to be the peacemaker here, Nialler. That alpha dickhead shows us no respect. He doesn’t deserve your kindness. Don’t you see?” Louis jerked Niall’s hands away from his upper arms.

“Fuck you, Tomlinson. Say whatever you want.” Liam decided to end the conversation by slamming the bathroom’s door loudly.

Tomorrow, Liam had to wake up early to go join the first practice of the football team, which Zayn would attend too if he was not injured. Tonight, Liam would just simply ignore Louis’ bullshit to focus on the practice tomorrow. Liam must show his best to gain the team’s trust before Zayn took it away from him. Zayn had always taken everything and everyone away from Liam, and he would not let it happen again here.

 

*

 

The next morning, Zayn opened his eyes just to see the whiteness took over his surroundings. The alpha realized he was in a hospital room as he saw the needle stuck into his hand. The raven-haired boy slowly got up, just to suffer the headache, which was so painful as if it was killing him. Not only that, Zayn also felt the sharp pain arising in his ribs and back. The strangers who kidnapped him yesterday must have some serious conflicts with him to be capable of causing something like this. Zayn heard their voice as they exchanged some small talks. They sounded familiar, yet Zayn still was not able to identify the owners of those voices.

“You’re awake, Zayn.” A man spoke from the door entrance as he pushed it open. Based on his uniform, Zayn could tell he was a police officer. “I’m officer Stanley. How’re you doing, son?”

“I’m good.” Zayn lied. He actually felt like shit due to the pain in his head and body.

“If you’re fine, can we have a talk about last night’s event?” The police officer asked as he sat on a chair near the bed. Zayn appreciated the way the man was keeping some distance between them.

“I don’t know who they are. If that’s what you’re going to ask.” The boy sat up and leaned on the pillows between his back and the headboard.

“Then, do you know who have the potential of attacking you?” The man rested the elbows on his knees, his eyes stared directly at Zayn, which unintentionally made the young boy felt afraid.

“I don’t know, seriously.” Zayn turned his head away. “I even have no idea where they took me to.”

“The boy who rescued you said you were tied up and left on the terrace. Your head was covered in a bag, hands tied up, and mouth gagged.”

“Who is he? The one who saved me.” The raven-haired boy rounded his eyes in curiosity.

“His name is Liam, Liam Payne. He said he saw you when he went up there to refresh his mind.”  Zayn was feeling confused and happy at the same time because Liam had saved him, despite the fact that they were no longer friends. Liam was a good person, just like Zayn had always believed him to be one. Liam would never abandon someone to death, even if it was his enemy, even if it was Zayn. Right now, all Zayn wanted to do was to walk up at Liam’s door and give him a tight hug to makeup and get back at being friends again. However, Zayn knew, Liam would not accept him that easily.

The police officer continued to ask Zayn a few more questions, which the boy totally had no idea how to answer besides saying “I don’t know.” At the end, the man gave up with a heavy sigh as he was still observing the kid sitting on the hospital bed.

“What about the scratches on your body, Zayn? Do you want to talk about it?” The officer seemed to be more careful as he mentioned this topic.

“No, officer.” Zayn still refused to look at the man.

“If you recall something, call me.” After a long moment of silence, the officer gave Zayn his phone number and left.

In the afternoon, Zayn left the hospital because the heavy smell was killing him. When Zayn went back to his dorm room, his roommates were in their bed doing their own thing. Mitch was watching some videos on Youtube, while Kenny played online game. The boys raised their eyebrows as they saw Zayn appear on the entrance.

“How are you doing, mate? Everything okay?” Mitch removed the headphones on his head and slowly sat up to check on his unwell roommate.

“Yeah, everything’s fine.” Zayn gave Mitch a slight chuckle as he walked to his bed.

“Do you know who did that to you?” Kenny questioned and exchanged a worried look with Mitch.

“No. But I don’t think it’s necessary to find out who did that to me. If they hate me that much, there must be some reasons. Maybe I’ve done something wrong to upset them.” The raven-haired alpha lied down and closed his eyelids to take a rest. Zayn hoped he could get well soon so that he would be able to go back to class and found a proper job.

 

*

 

Three days after leaving the hospital, Zayn showed up at the football field to present himself to the teammates and the coach. Liam did not even give him a glance, while Zayn was dying to be his friend again. Therefore, recently, Zayn had been thinking and planning on how to show Liam his gratitude and make up with him. Zayn did not know Mitch and Kenny were also in the football team, and the two alphas did not know Zayn belonged to the team either. In every class they had together, Zayn saw Liam sitting with Zayn’s roommates, Mitch and Kenny. Zayn had seen them hanging out together in the last few weeks, while the two betas who used to sit with Liam were sitting somewhere in the back. However, Zayn had no idea those two alphas were football players. When they three met at the field, they were all surprised. Mitch and Kenny were more astonished because they never expected someone as weak and small as Zayn would be playing any sport, let alone football a sport that required both strength and endurance. Zayn did well on the field despite his injuries and unhealthy immune system lately. Thus, both the coach and the team were impressed and started getting close to him more.

Zayn did not mind about the football stuff anymore. He just wanted to be close to Liam. Zayn had been waiting for a chance to come up to Liam and talk to him. Finally, Zayn had figured out the most appropriate time to talk to Liam. It would be at five thirty in the evening, the time they finished practicing on the field. Liam often practiced more than others, so he stayed longer on the field. On Friday evening, Zayn decided to wait for Liam in the locker room while everyone else had left already. This was his chance to have a talk with Liam in private, but he was scared it would not happen smoothly.

As Zayn was in the locker room, nervously waited for Liam to get out of the communal shower, he sneaked a look inside to see if Liam had finished yet. Zayn restrained an excited smile on his face as he saw Liam turn off the water. After thirty seconds, the bigger alpha came back into the locker room. Liam jumped in surprise as he saw Zayn standing right next to the entrance as if he was waiting for Liam. The brown-haired alpha parted his lips as he looked into Zayn’s eyes, then he promptly turned away. However, before Liam could move his feet, Zayn’s slender fingers gently clutched his muscular upper arm. The bigger boy turned back to look at his former friend.

“Can I talk to you for a second, Li?” Zayn’s soft voice sounded so submissive that Liam felt like he was begging him.

“Talk about what?” Liam cold-heartedly asked back.

“About you saving me.” Zayn let go of Liam’s arm as he was sure the latter had no intention to leave yet. As Liam stood still, Zayn spoke up again. “They told me you brought me down from the terrace and even called the ambulance for me, is it true?”

“So what?” The muscular boy stood straighter. He tried to look tough, but the scent of Zayn’s body was bewildering him a little. Maybe because Liam had just worked out, his hormones were plumping in his blood, so he could easily feel aroused as he smelt someone else’ scent in a close proximity.

“You could have just ignored me, but you chose to save me anyway. You didn’t leave me there even though I’d done some shit to you. It’s--,” Zayn swallowed and bit his lips. “It’s impressive, Li. You’re just a very very good person. I’m sorry for hurting your feelings without being aware of it. If we could turn back time and redo everything, I wish we were still friends.”

Liam was staring at Zayn as if he could not believe what the latter was saying. Liam had been assuming Zayn hated him, not feeling guilty for hurting him. What Zayn had just confessed to Liam only made him feel more furious and confused. Was Zayn playing the good-guy card right now? Was he being manipulative? Was he trying to retaliate Liam for what he had done to him behind his back all those time? Or did Zayn sincerely want to get back at being friend with Liam?

“I have been thinking about it, you know. It’s selfish of me, but all I desire is to rebuild our friendship. I want us to be together like in the past.” The sincerity in Zayn’s eyes twisted Liam’s mind a bit.

Besides, the scent in Zayn’s body was truly a distraction. There was something about the smaller alpha’s scent though, Liam was sure of it. They have known each other for years, they both witnessed the progress each other became alphas during their puberty period, but Liam felt like he was getting a boner because of Zayn’s strange yet delicate smell, especially as Liam’s blood pressure was still high after his workout routine.

“You could never know how bad I felt back then.” Liam said in a whisper as he tried to restrain the hardness in his jeans.

“I’m truly sorry, Li. Please, tell me what I could do to make it up to you.” Those sad yet bright golden eyes were triggering Liam. The way Zayn eyed downward in guiltiness made him look like a fucking omega. Zayn looked so…sweet and delicious, which was not a thing an alpha possessed. The raven-haired boy was making Liam’s dick twitch for no good reason. How could that be?

Liam admitted that during his puberty, he often had some filthy imaginations while he was uncontrollably horny. The most awkward and disturbing problem was the fact that Zayn frequently appeared in those fantasies. Sometimes, Liam imagined Zayn lying on the bed and masturbating. Some other times, he saw Zayn lying face down beneath him while taking Liam’s cock. The brown-haired alpha could not explain why he had those forbidden fantasies in his head. He was too ashamed to tell anyone about this, because people would accuse him of being a mentally unstable pervert. Zayn was his friend, and they both were alphas, Liam should not have imagined they were together like that. Fortunately, after the puberty period, Liam was able to control his sexual desires by messing around with every girl he could have. The only issue was Liam only liked the girls Zayn dated.

“Liam?” Zayn raised his voice a bit as Liam was staring blankly ahead without saying anything.

Once Liam had put his memories aside and digested what Zayn had just told him, several thoughts popped up in his head. Based on what he had studied about Zayn in the last five years, the smaller alpha was being completely genuine as he apologized to Liam. This could be the opportunity for Liam to take advantage of Zayn’s stupidity and made him become his pet. By that way, Zayn would know what it was like to be a loser, to be in Liam’s shoes like when they were still together.

“If you want to make it up to me, there is one thing I’d like you to do.” Liam lowered his alpha voice to show off his masculinity.

“What’s it?” Zayn’s eyes looked bright and hopeful as he cocked his head and sought for Liam’s brown eyes.

“Always listen to me.” Zayn frowned as he heard Liam’s request.

“What do you mean exactly?”

“If I tell you to do something, you do it without complaining. Can you do that?” The bigger alpha smirked.

It took more than a minute for Zayn to make up his mind and gave Liam an answer.

“Yeah, I can do it. It’s not so hard.” Zayn sounded hesitating, but it was an agreement.

“Good.” Liam glared at Zayn’s profile for a while before walking away. Zayn also needed to get back to the dorm, so he followed the brown-haired alpha just a few steps behind.

 

*

 

From the night Zayn agreed to be Liam’s pet, the bigger alpha continuously asked Zayn to do his house chores. Mitch and Kenny hung out with Liam a lot, so they acknowledged that Zayn had become Liam’s jobbing pet. Due to their strong bond with Liam, the two used it as an advantage and picked on Zayn as well. Now, the football team was all sitting on the benches to rest after practicing for one hour straight.

“Zayn, come here. Help me throw these into the garbage bin.” Mitch chuckled as he tossed an empty bottle of water and some wrap papers for food on Zayn’s laps. The raven-haired boy inconsiderably grabbed the things thrown to him.

“You hurt your legs or what? The garbage bin is just ten feet away from you.” Zayn frowned as he stared between Mitch and the bin.

“I’m tired. Give a friend a hand, man.” Mitch bargained.

“It’s not my job to throw some litter for you, Mitch.” The black-haired boy stood up and put the trash back into Mitch’s body. An aggressive alpha like Mitch would not easily let go if someone refused or stood against him, but he could not risk losing his spot in the team by hitting Zayn.

“You do everything Liam tells you, but you don’t even want to throw some shit for me. Why is that?” Mitch complained and stared at Liam, who was sitting right next to him.

“Clean up the mess, Zayn.” Realizing what Mitch was implying, Liam quietly sighed and ordered Zayn. The raven-haired boy gritted his teeth in protest, but he made a promise with Liam and had to comply.

“Wow, you really have become Liam’s bitch.” Mitch laughed as Zayn picked up the trash piece by piece.

“Don’t call me bitch, Mitch!” Zayn gave his roommate a cold stare once he had finished cleaning the litter at Mitch’s seat.

“What else can I call you? Liam’s slave?” Mitch teased. He wanted to see Zayn fire up and do something stupid in front of the whole team.

“You’re an asshole, Mitch Wagner!”

“Stop it, Zayn. Finish your job and sit down. Mitch is my friend so you can’t call him an asshole.” Said Liam.

“Fine!” Zayn hated the fact that Liam was protecting Mitch from him, while Mitch clearly was the bad guy in this case. After putting trash in the bin, Zayn got back to his seat and ignored everything until they had to practice again.

 

…


	6. The Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The football team spent the weekend on a beach for team building. Zayn and Liam shared a tent and something unexpected ensued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for making many of you upset and disgusted with Liam. But I like it that way LOL.  
> Anyway, another chapter is here. Happy reading.  
> Cheers. :x

Last week was a good weekend for Zayn, because not only had he become friends with Liam again, but he also finally got a part-time job at a local grocery store called Mandy’s. The owner was a fifty-something man who seemed to be quite friendly and kind. The man was wearing a ring so Zayn guessed he must have a family.

Recently, Zayn often came to Liam’s dorm room to pick up his dirty clothes to do the laundry for him. Hence, he met and befriended Liam’s roommates, Louis and Niall. Those two betas were friendly and full of energy every time Zayn met them. They liked Zayn and could not stand seeing him doing everything Liam required, yet it was none of their business so they had to stay aside. When Zayn came over tonight to see Liam and the alpha was not home, Niall told Zayn to stay with them for a movie night. They bought some snacks and two six-packs of beer and sneakily brought them into the dorm this late afternoon. They were lucky the dorm manager did not find out, for no alcohol drinks were allowed in the dormitory.

“You said you and Liam have been together for more than five years?” Niall rounded his eyes in surprise after hearing Liam and Zayn’s story from Zayn. Niall had a lot of friends, but he had never be friends with someone for that long.

“Yeah.” Zayn smiled as he thought back of the day he had met Liam for the first time.

“Well, that explains why Liam is being so sure you’re an alpha.” Louis narrowed his eyebrows as if he had just figured out some kind of secret of the universe.

“What do you mean?”

“You know, uh, no offense but we used to think that you’re not an alpha because your scent is a little different from others.” Louis explained.

“Oh really?” The doctor had told Zayn he was no longer a true alpha, but he had no idea what Zayn was becoming. It clarified why Zayn’s scent was different from normal alphas recently.

“Hey, focus on the movie and finish the beer soon. If we get caught, there will be no happy ending.” Louis tossed a can of beer into Zayn’s hands.

“I haven’t drunk in a while.” Zayn admitted. The last time he had some alcohol was on Gigi’s birthday.

“Then drink and forget about unhappy things in your life.” The one who gave Zayn the beer induced.

Listening to Louis, Zayn gulped down three cans of beer in just half an hour and became less than sober. The raven-haired boy grinned and laughed inaudibly as he listened to some silly stories Niall was telling them. After Zayn had finished another two cans, he was knockout and fell down on the floor beside Louis. About an hour later, the door was opened, with Liam appeared behind it. The muscular alpha turned on the lights just to see a bunch of drunks who could barely sit properly on the floor were looking at him in relief. If there were only Louis and Niall, Liam would not be that surprised, yet Zayn was also included in the group. The raven-haired boy was sleeping soundly on the floor, his head rested on Louis’ thigh while the beta was playing with his messy black hair.

“What the fuck are you guys doing?” Liam raised his voice once he had closed the door.

“Having some fun, man.” Niall smiled lazily at Liam, and the latter could tell his roommate was drunk as well because of the redness in his eyes.

“You drink inside the dorm. Are you fucking crazy? If the manager finds out, we will all get punished. They might even kick our ass out of here.” Liam scolded and stepped closer to where his roommates were sitting.

“Come on, man. If we don’t tell anyone, no one will ever find out about this.” After a few drunken efforts, Niall could successfully stand up to calm Liam down.

“What about Zayn? He’s fucking drunk, and you two are not fucking sober either. Who would bring him back to his room?” The alpha uneasily stared at his sleeping friend.

“Nah, we can’t just bring him out of the room. People might smell the alcohol on his body and told the manager. We can let him stay here for the night, you know. There is one empty bed, isn’t it?” The blonde beta pointed at the bunk bed, which Liam slept on every night.

“Don’t you see that I put all of my stuff on the top bunk? There is no empty space left.”

“Then I will let him sleep on my bed.” Louis spoke up as he intended to drag Zayn towards his bed.

From the very first time Louis saw Zayn in the classroom, the beta had admitted that he was somehow into Zayn. If Louis slept in the same bed as Zayn, he might secretly touch the alpha somewhere he should not. There was no way Liam would let Louis have his way with Zayn that easy. In addition, it was not only about Louis sleeping with Zayn, it was about alpha’s priority and pride. Thus, after considering for a while, Liam stepped forward.

“No, Louis. Zayn’s mine so if he has to share a bed with someone, it will be me.”

“Zayn’s yours? What the hell is that? When did you become so protective of your little alpha friend? I thought you don’t give a shit about him.” Louis smirked at Liam and continued what he was doing. However, Liam quickly came over and took a hold of Zayn’s upper arm. The sleeping boy lurched his head away due to the rough hand gripping his arm tightly and too abruptly.

“Let go, Tomlinson.” Liam used his alpha voice to intimidate Louis. Though the beta was not someone who could easily get scared, the alpha’s voice sent a shiver down his spine. Thus, Louis let the alpha take Zayn into his arms.

After Liam had settled Zayn into his bottom bunk, he went for a shower, and came back ten minutes later. Liam rolled Zayn further inside the bed, which was closer to the wall, so that he could sleep at the outside. Luckily, the bed was large enough for two of them to fit in, yet it would be hard for them to move freely during the night. As Liam inconsiderably removed the jeans from Zayn’s lower body, both Niall and Louis dumbfoundedly observed the scene in wide eyes.

Liam and Zayn used to sleepover at each other’s house when they were in high school. Of course Liam would know Zayn only slept well without any jeans or pants on. Nonetheless, as Liam had taken Zayn’s jeans off, he saw what he could never expect. The smaller alpha’s inner thighs covered with old and new scratches. Dry blood was there too. Liam held hatred towards Zayn, yet he disliked seeing these disturbing things on his body. Did Mitch and Kenny do this to Zayn? Liam had to restrain the urge to wake Zayn so that he can ask him about those scratches. Shaking that thought away, Liam climbed onto the bed and lied down next to Zayn. This situation reminded Liam of the time Zayn and him spent the night together at each other’s house. They always fought for the blanket and the softest pillow by wrestling and tickling each other. Zayn always lost, but sometimes Liam would pretend to lose so Zayn could have the blanket on some chilly nights.

*

The raven-haired boy was always too sensitive to brightness, so when the moonlight shined directly at his face at midnight, he reluctantly opened his eyes. Zayn could have jumped out of bed if he did not recognize the sleeping boy, who was wrapping his arms around his hips and lower back, soon enough. Zayn was one-hundred percent trapped between the wall and Liam’s firm body. He could barely move because there was no space left for him.

“Liam.” Zayn said in a quiet voice for he did not wish to wake up Louis or Niall. It was still night, Zayn assumed. The quietness and dark sky proved it all. Liam was snoring slightly. It meant he was sleeping. Zayn truly did not want to wake Liam up, but he found it uncomfortable and hard to breathe in a position like this. The raven-haired boy gently pushed Liam’s chest to have some space. The gesture caused Liam to open his eyes in annoyance. Liam had never been a heavy sleeper, every small movement or noise could wake him up easily.

“What’re you doing, Zee?” The brown-haired alpha yawned and questioned when he stared at Zayn with dark red sleepy eyes.

“It’s too cramped, Li. I can’t move.”

“The moonlight awakes you?” Liam asked as he moved his body back a few inches to release Zayn from the too small space.

“Yeah. It’s too shine.” Zayn rubbed his eyes to wipe away the sleepiness and the tiredness.

“Lower you head and stay under my chin. It must work. We did it all the time.” Zayn did as Liam told. The position successfully helped Zayn avoid the brightness, and he got back to sleep.

In the next morning, Louis was the first one to wake up. They all had the same class at nine, so Louis decided to awaken everyone. The beta felt the warmth growing in his chest when he witnessed Liam possessively holding Zayn, while the smaller boy curled up into the brown-haired boy’s chest. So, alphas did enjoy cuddling with other alphas just like they did with the omegas? This was new for Louis.

*

Earlier this week, the coach announced that the whole football team would have a field trip on the beach this weekend. It was the chance for the team to bond with each other, so everyone had to attend. Right now, the team was on a bus to get to their destination. Liam told Zayn to sit next to him, and the latter was more than satisfied with that proposition.

“How was your summer, Li?” Zayn finally opened his mouth after fifteen minutes of silence on the bus.

“It was alright.” The bigger boy answered without looking at his friend. “How about yours?”

“It’s okay.” Zayn lied. Though his life had turned upside down after Liam left him, he would never have the courage to tell Liam about what Douglas, their mutual enemy, had done to him in the last summer. No one would like to be friends with a broken alpha who could not even protect himself from becoming a victim of some wrongful deeds.

The bus arrived at the hotel on the beach at around two in the afternoon. Immediately, the coach divided the whole football team into twelve two-member teams. The ones who sat next to each other on the bus would become one team. The coach said he would announce three challenges that every team must accomplish before every meal to earn luxury food rations. Only the winners would receive proper food, the losers would receive only basic rations.

Also, there would be an extra challenge every day that the teams must complete in order to sleep in the hotel rooms. In this challenge, half of the teams would have to spend the night on the beach in a tent. The weather was quite cold during the night, so it would be hard to sleep outside. The extra challenge would be the most significant one.

“Your first challenge is finding the keys of your hotel room, which are buried under the sand on the beach within your sight. There are only six keys, so only six teams can sleep inside, the rest of you will have to build a tent for your first night. Find those keys quickly, or else you will have to sleep outside tonight. I will count from one to three, and you ladies will start the search.” The coach announced the first challenge, which was the extra one, and then started counting.

Everyone began to run at every direction to seek for the keys. No one wanted to sleep outside because even if it was afternoon, they could feel the chill already. At the end, despite all of the efforts Liam and Zayn put into the challenge, they could not find the keys, so as other five teams. Everyone was now covered in sand and sweat, they all needed a shower.

“We will sleep in a tent. Great start.” Liam wiped away the dirt and sand in his shoes. Zayn was doing the same right next to him.

“At least we tried. There will be another challenge this evening, right? We will nail it and get the luxury food.” Zayn encouraged his friend with a small smile on his handsome face. Sometimes, Liam admired Zayn for having such a positive attitude after losing a challenge or even a big football match. Liam could never be satisfied if he lost at something.

After the winning teams went to their hotel rooms, the losing teams had to hand in all of their belongings and started setting up the tents. Liam chose the space near a tree with many bushes covering around to avoid big winds during the night. Zayn slept right away after they finished building the tent, while Liam rested beside him. At around five, the coach gathered everyone for the next challenge.

“You all will be randomly split into four big teams to play a volleyball match. Two teams will compete against each other at once. The winning teams move on to the final round to choose the only winner. The winner will be provided with luxury dinner, they also have the right to decide which team can join them for the luxury food, and the rest will receive only basic rations.”

“We must win this shit. How many times have we played volleyball together on the beach huh?” Liam confidently smirked after the coach revealed what the challenge was about. In the last five years, Liam and Zayn always went to the beach together every summer to play volleyball and surf. This challenge was their forte, as if it was made for them to win.

“I don’t know about Kyle and Sam, but we’re also grouped with Mitch and Kenny. Are they good at volleyball?” Zayn sounded skeptical because he had never heard those two talking about volleyball before.

“I don’t know, but if they’re not good, then we have to do it together.” Liam grinned widely and patted Zayn’s shoulder. It had been a long time since Zayn last saw Liam’s happy face like this.

“Okay.” Zayn nodded and they started getting in their position.

Everything went smoothly as Liam and Zayn’s team quickly became the well-deserved winner. When they celebrated the win, Liam even hugged Zayn tightly without realizing it, while Zayn could not stop himself from secretly giggling after that short moment. Finally, Zayn had earned some trust from Liam back. It was a great start for him to get his Liam back completely.

Even though Liam and Zayn won the volleyball challenge, they still had to sleep outside because of the lost this afternoon. When the boys were lying inside the tent to get away from the chilly wind outside, they unconsciously talked about the past, about the time they had spent together when they were younger, and laughed it off together. From the day Liam kicked Zayn out of his car in the middle of the forest street, he did not expect someday he would lying next to Zayn and recalled their memories together ever again, yet it was happening right now. This moment was so surreal that Liam could not believe it, and he gradually realized he did not hate Zayn that much if there were just the two of them together.

“What are those scratches on your thighs though?” After a long silly and purposeless conversation, Liam finally let out his curiosity. He had been longing to ask Zayn about this for the whole week, but there was no suitable time.

Zayn seemed to be startled as he heard the question.

“Nothing. They’re just—,” It was hard to tell Liam about this. Zayn was bored and devastated in the last few months. That was why he had done something bad to himself to keep standing on his own. “Don’t mind it, Li.”

“Are you hurting yourself?” Liam’s voice sounded so serious that it stressed Zayn out.

“What are you saying? Why would I do that to myself?” Zayn chuckled and slightly turned away. He was scared his flushed cheeks would betray him. Normally, Zayn was good at hiding his feelings, but he was no actor when it came to Liam.

“I’ve been thinking that someone did that to you, but I don’t know for sure.” Liam propped himself up on one elbow so that he could raise his head up to seek for Zayn’s face easier. “Is someone hurting you?”

“No, Li. I did that to myself.” Zayn finally admitted and turned to look at Liam in the eyes. He would be more embarrassed if he made Liam think someone hurt him. “I’ve been through some shit after you left me. Doing that helps calm myself down.”

Liam’s eyes opened wider as he heard what Zayn was saying. The brown-haired boy did not think Zayn had been struggling that much because of him. Why did Zayn have to be such a stupid person? Even if Liam did not want to, he admitted that he was the one to be punished for fucking his best friend’s girlfriends and then blamed everything on Zayn as if he was the victim. Liam was not stupid. He knew for sure he was an asshole, not Zayn, yet he could not degrade himself like that, so he blamed everything on Zayn to make himself feel better.

“Do you really think our fallout is your fault?” Liam looked into his friend’s beautiful golden eyes.

“Who else’ could that be?” Zayn cracked a smile because the seriousness of Liam was making him feel uncomfortable.

The brown-haired boy did not say anything else. He simply stared at Zayn’s face and studied every detail of it as if it was some kind of masterpiece. Zayn had no idea why Liam became so weird right now. With nothing to do, or say, Zayn spent time studying Liam’s face as well. Zayn remembered just two years ago, Liam still looked so naïve and innocent, and his facial hair was nowhere to be found. But now, Liam had become such a strong and masculine eighteen-year-old lad that every girl chasing after. Sometimes, Zayn suspected he could definitely go gay for Liam if one of them was not an alpha. Zayn’s thought was interrupted as Liam’s face came closer and closer to him until their lips touched.

…


	7. The Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Liam were stuck on the mountain. They let something they would clearly regret happen.

The taste of salt and sweetness blended as Liam and Zayn let the skin of each other’s lips touching. They both closed their eyes to perceive the feelings in the most downright way. The stronger boy eagerly pressed his mouth into the raven-haired one while one of his hand held the back of the latter’s head to get them closer. Liam’s free arm supported his weight from crashing down into the smaller body beneath him. They both whimpered in arousal during the kiss, and Liam gradually erected as he got onto Zayn’s body and straddled their bodies together.

What was happening? Liam asked himself as the overwhelming excitement and sexual desire took control of him. They were clearly, in a million year, not supposed to be doing this thing together. Both of them were alphas, Liam reminded himself. The brown-haired boy only wished to kiss Zayn for once. He did not expect the latter to be this willing and submissive. The thoughts disrupted Liam’s feelings, so he ended the kiss and leaned back to look at Zayn. The smaller alpha’s face was flushed with the color of a carrot, his lips were wet after the lips contact, his nose was throbbing red, and his teary eyes shined under the moonlight as he dilated them to search for Liam’s hazel ones.

“What are we doing?” Liam asked in an unconvincing tone, and his voice was low as a whisper.

“Kiss?” Hesitatingly, the boy beneath narrowed his eyes and commented. He was astonished as well. Zayn had no idea why kissing Liam made him feel so good, this was so wrong but he still wanted more of it.

“Should we—,” Liam gasped for air. “—go on?”

Zayn rounded his golden eyes as Liam’s brown puppy-like ones sought for his attention.

“Hell no.” The chuckling and whispering answer Zayn shyly gave Liam before he turned his head away made the latter’s heart throbbed a little as if he was rejected by the crush he had finally gained enough courage to confess his love to.

“Yeah, of course not. It’s stupid. I just—haven’t done it in a while and got—excited for no reason.” Liam lied and got back on his back. The smaller boy said nothing after that.

The two boys only lied down next to each other in silence and had no idea when they fell asleep.

*

The coach asked everyone in the football team to gather on the beach at around six in the morning. Most of them were still being influenced by the sleepiness, so the atmosphere was tiring and dormant. Both Zayn and Liam went back to the beach and gathered with other teammates for the upcoming challenge after finishing their morning routine. On the way, all of a sudden, Zayn bumped into someone when he was walking with troubled thinking clouding his vision. The thought was about the kiss Zayn had with Liam last night.

“Sorry.” Zayn apologized and looked up to see who was the one holding his arms to save him from falling down on the sand.

“Hey, Zayn. You okay?” It was George, the most polite and friendly member of their football team. His green eyes and short curly blonde hair was perfection, which earned him so many girls no one could ever count.

“Yeah, sure. I was just distracted. Sorry about that.” Zayn cracked a smile and stood up straight. The dark boy still had to look up to see George’s well-defined face because he was about two or three inches shorter than the blonde.

“It’s okay. Are you sure you’re okay? You seemed—,” The taller boy checked out Zayn’s tired face before completing his sentence. “Unsettled.”

“I’m okay, George.” Zayn finished the sentence and surpassed the taller boy. George turned to stare at Zayn for a few seconds and got back to where he was heading to. However, before George could go on his way to the spot his teammate was standing, Liam walked up and stood in front of him.

“Don’t touch Zayn like that again, Georgy boy.” The brown-haired boy gritted his teeth, and his intimidating eyes stared at George.

“What?” George chuckled sarcastically as if he did not understand what Liam was talking about. His face was full of surprise due to Liam’s weird behavior. When the brown-haired alpha’s facial expression had not changed one bit, George licked his lips and continued. “Zayn was about to fall. I just caught him by his arms to prevent him from falling on the ground.”

“If he falls, let him be. Zayn’s a fucking alpha and can handle a fall.” That was it. Liam walked on the same path as Zayn after he bumped on George’s shoulder as if the latter was on his way.

“Fucking douche bag.” Liam heard George murmured from behind, but he chose to not give a shit.

In this morning challenge, each member of the teams of two would have to take turn to swim to the flag and get back to the beach as soon as they could. The final record of each team would be the time of two members in the same team combined together after they had finished the challenge. In this challenge, Zayn was at disadvantage because he could swim, but not as good as the other teammates. Actually, Zayn could not even swim before the summer three years ago. Liam was the one teaching Zayn to swim during the summer when they were about to enter their fresh year in high school. At the end, Liam and Zayn lost the challenge and could not get the luxurious breakfast. Liam did not complain for he knew this kind of challenge was not Zayn’s game.

“Look like you’re having some trouble with that swimming trunks, Malik.” Kenny teased as staring at Zayn, the one who was in his dripping wet swimming trunks and slightly pulling them apart from his skin to wipe away the sand inside his hip and thighs.

“Yeah. Why don’t you come and help me.” Zayn sarcastically suggested, not expecting the redhead who sometimes reminded Zayn of Dallas would come and stretch his tight trunks out from behind and exposed his butt.

“Nice ass, huh.” The redhead Kenny commented, which earned him an elbow on the ribs from Zayn. Kenny groaned in pain and hugged his stomach as he cursed a lot of filthy words aiming to his attacker.

“You ask for it, asshole!” As Zayn spat and walked away, Mitch quickly came over to grab the raven-haired alpha’s arm to stop him from leaving. Zayn struggled to jerk his arm away, but the light brown-haired alpha was more dominant in both strength and physical appearance than him.

“You little slut hurt my friend? Seriously?” Mitch murmured in Zayn’s ear while his other hand tightly squeezed the smaller alpha’s neck.

“Let go, Mitch!” Zayn gritted his teeth and turned away to avoid the filthy lips touching his ear.

“I like it when you’re resisting, Zayn. Why do you always listen to Liam but not us? You’re lusting after him or what?” The light brown-haired boy chuckled.

“Fuck you, Mitch Wagner!” As soon as Zayn turned to spit on the alpha holding him, Liam came back from the bathroom to interrupt the event.

“What’s happening?” Liam asked and frowned in annoyance when he saw the scene in front of him. Mitch was holding Zayn’s arm and neck. It did not look like they were messing around. It looked more like the bigger boy was trying to seriously hurt Zayn his rough hands.

“Oh, Liam. We’re just messing with each other. It’s fun to wrestle a little, you know.” Mitch finally let go of Zayn.

Once Zayn was free, he coughed and held his neck to ease the pain on it. Liam noticed the dark red marks of fingers on his old friend’s long and thin neck. Zayn came to Liam as the bigger boy dragged him towards his side.

“Don’t fucking mess around with Zayn like that. You guys are hurting him.” Liam intimidated.

“Come on, man. He’s your bitch, share with us. Last time you even told him to throw trash for us.” Mitch complained.

“Zayn’s not my bitch.” Liam stated in his growling alpha voice, and Mitch dropped his jaw.

“Alright, alright. We won’t touch your little _Zaynie_ anymore, okay?” The light brown-haired boy irritatingly promised and called his hurting friend to go have their luxurious breakfast.

“You’re okay, Zayn?” Once Zayn’s roommates were gone, Liam turned to check his friend’s wound.

“He gripped my neck, it’s sore, but I’m alright.” The bigger alpha observed the marks of Mitch’s’ fingers on Zayn’s skin. He guessed they were going to leave bruises on Zayn’s neck.

“Not really bad though.” Liam quietly sighed in relief as the wound was not so serious though.

In the challenge before lunch, the teams had to solve a puzzle in order to get their luxurious breakfast. Zayn had always been good at solving puzzles, so he helped Liam get the prize as quickly and easily as putting two pieces of a straight ruler, which was broken in half, together. When the boys were having lunch together, they both kept quiet and tried not to make eye contact because whenever they looked at each other, they thought of the awkward kiss last night.

It was only in the third challenge of the day that Liam finally looked straight at Zayn to discuss the plan for their escape route. This challenge was harder than the challenges they had been through because it was the combination of the extra challenge and the dinner one. Whoever lost this challenge, lost both of their high-end dinner and the comfortable hotel room, while the winners had them all. In this challenge, everyone would climb up to the mountain behind the hotel to seek for the keys of the hotel rooms. There were only six keys, so at least, half of the teams would have to spend the night on the mountain if they could not find those keys. Before the teams started moving at three, they had fifteen minutes to pack their backpack with only necessary items and the tent in case they could not get back before six.

“This’s going to be a tough one.” Liam sighed once the challenge began.

“Don’t lose hope, Li.” Zayn encouraged his friend as they entered the “battlefield” together.

“This mountain is huge, and there are only six fucking keys in this place, while we only have a stupid map that absolutely would not help find anything.” The bigger alpha crinkled the paper map in his fingertips.

“Then hurry up and find the key.”

Just like Liam said from the very beginning. It was six already and they could not find the key within limited time. The boys were both covered in sweat, dirt, and scratches due to the narrow roads with several bushes and trees around them.

“I want to fucking burn this whole forest down!” Liam growled angrily after realizing they had lost their chance to come back to the hotel and had nice dinner.

“I’m exhausting.” The shorter boy sat down on a big rock to rest and rubbed out some sweat on his forehead.

“We should build the tent now. There’s no way else to escape this freaking awful place.” Liam hissed a suggestion.

After the boys had finished building their tent, they changed into some clean clothes and ate the canned food they were provided. Liam always hated unhealthy canned food considering the fact that he always cared too much about nutrition and fitness. However, he was too tired and starving to argue with it. After the dinner, the boys had to get inside the tent because it was so cold outside. Even inside the tent, it was still too chilly for them to handle. The temperature was lower in the mountain in comparison with on the beach.

“I suggest we should get naked to warm each other and use our clothes as a blanket.” Liam said jokingly as he saw Zayn trembling while hugging himself with his slender arms. The black-haired boy looked up to face his friend. Zayn’s expression was so serious that Liam thought he had told a bad joke and was being judged by his smaller friend.

“It’s a good idea, Li. But if you’re not comfortable, then we won’t need to do it.” Zayn spilled out after thirty seconds of silence.

“No, I don’t mind. As long as it helps us get warmer, I won’t complain anything.” Seriously, Liam thought he should not have said that.

“Okay.” Then, Zayn slowly stripped himself out of his clothes in front of Liam’s eyes.

Zayn was wearing a grey t-shirt inside a hooded jacket and a pair of black khaki shorts. He forgot bringing any extra clothes though the weather was always chillier than normal. Zayn blamed himself for that. Liam, on the other hand, was wearing a long thick sweater with a pair of black jeans. The brown-haired alpha even brought a big hooded jacket and a big towel with him. The boys used their clothes as the mattress to sleep on, and the towel as their blanket for the night. When both of the boys finished stripping, they were left with only their socks and panties on.

“We should cuddle, it’s the best way to stay warm throughout the night.” Liam said as Zayn was still sitting like a statue in his lack of clothes condition with flushed cheeks and pursed lips. Zayn swallowed hard before he leaned forward to get close to Liam, who was lying down on the bunch of clothes. Nonetheless, as Zayn was trying to lie down next to Liam, he lost his balance and lied atop his friend. Liam was speechless as that thing happened. His hands were holding Zayn’s arms to keep him from hitting their faces together, or maybe from having their lips touched again.

The bigger alpha swallowed as he looked at his friend’s full red lips and tried to search for words, but nothing seemed to come out soon. Liam’s palm was still holding Zayn’s arms and they both were still holding in their breath. When Zayn looked nothing like he was about to jerk away from Liam, the latter summoned all of his courage and pulled their lips together. At the beginning, nothing occurred. Then, Zayn was more proactive and leaned forward to bite Liam’s lower lip gently. The raven-haired boy even parted his lips as Liam used his tongue to ask for the deeper penetration. Liam quickly picked Zayn up and guided him to lie on his back, then got above him.

After five minutes of eating each other’s mouth, Liam moved down to Zayn’s neck and shoulder nape with his mischievous tongue. The stronger alpha roughly flipped Zayn onto his back and stripped both of their panties down. Possessively, Liam growled in Zayn’s ear from behind, his fingers naughtily looked for his friend’s bottom. The muscular alpha squeezed the other alpha’s butt until it was crimson red. The latter only gaped open his mouth with no sound came out. The raven-haired boy sensually moaned as he felt his stronger friend begin to touch the dead end of his body.

Liam was surprised when there was a small amount of some slippery liquid leaking out of Zayn’s sensitive entrance. The feelings of that slick watery thing in Liam’s fingertips reminded him of the fluid only omegas could produce as they were sexually aroused. Liam had never had sex with alphas before, so he could not confirm if they were capable of lubricating themselves like omegas did. However, Liam guaranteed he had never produced this kind of scented liquid before when he was horny.

“Liam.” The soft voice calling his name only caused Liam to get harder. He grumbled possessively and pushed his fingers inside Zayn, which made the latter moan out like a cat in heat. The fingering process was easier than Liam thought due to the slippery liquid in his hand. Liam prepared Zayn a little bit longer before he decided to get inside him. This was unusual. Liam knew. But he could not help it. There was something about Zayn’s scent that was driving Liam mad and extremely horny recently.

“I’m gonna get in you, Zee.” With eyes closed passionately, Liam whispered on his friend’s neck before entering him. Zayn hissed in pain and arched his back as he felt some thick meat penetrating his hole. The raven-haired boy’s entire body was shivering in pain and pleasure at once as if this was his first time having real sex with someone he liked. Zayn called out Liam’s name several times during the fuck, which was quite dangerous if someone heard and caught them fucking. Thus, Liam had to cover his friend’s mouth by one of his hand when he kept pounding into him mercilessly.

The intercourse lasted in five minutes. Liam ejaculated deep inside of Zayn, and knotted him unconsciously as he reached his climax. The brown-haired alpha did not realize what he had done until he got out of Zayn’s body. If Liam had knotted an omega, that one could be pregnant after this. However, Zayn could not get pregnant, could he? They were all alphas and Zayn could not bear a child. It was just not his nature-self. The boys fell asleep once everything had done. Liam spooned Zayn from behind, and covered them with the big towel to deal with the unbearable chill outside.

*

The next morning, both Liam and Zayn were dragged out of their sleep because of the noises outside. The brown-haired boy had to hurry his friend to wake up and put their clothes back on quickly before someone got in their tent. The dry semen was all over Liam’s dick and Zayn’s bottom. Luckily, they had water and towel to clean it off before going outside. Liam noticed the kiss marks he left on Zayn’s shoulder and neck as the smaller alpha shyly turned away to wash himself. As Zayn knelt on the thin fabric of the tent, the curve of his hip was exposed in such a charming way that made Liam want to go grab it and push his friend on the ground to feel him again.

Last night, Liam had no idea why he had sex with Zayn. Not that Liam did not enjoy it or feel regret about it, he was just too nervous and did not know how to face Zayn from now on. They were friends, so it would be so awkward if they pretended like nothing happened yesterday.

“You’re ready?” Liam finally asked after hesitating for a few minutes.

“Yeah.” The raven-haired boy said in a whisper and stood up to get out of the tent promptly as if he was avoiding Liam. As Zayn stood up, he looked a little stiff as if his bottom was still hurt from last night’s incident. After going out of the narrow space, Zayn sighed in relief. He was feeling so embarrassed and regretful because he had let Liam fuck him last night. Zayn only wanted to be friends with Liam again. He did not expect to be having sex with his best friend. Zayn should not let things occur that way.

“Have fun last night, huh?” It was Mitch’s voice that startled both Zayn and Liam.

“What are you doing here?” Zayn took a step back while his eyes were still focusing on the light brown-haired alpha’s disgusting mugging face.

“We camped nearby.  So, we heard you scream out Liam’s name the whole night. It must feel pretty good feeling another alpha’s dick stick up deep inside your filthy hole, right, Malik?” Mitch stepped closer to Zayn, with Kenny was only a few steps behind.

“We thought you like omegas. Didn’t expect you to be a fucking perverted alpha who enjoys fucking your own kind. It somehow feels like incest to us. So fucking disgusting!” Mitch smirked and crossed his arms in front of his chest in victory.

“Our sex life has nothing to do with you!” Zayn hissed, but Mitch and Kenny only laughed it off.

“I just came by to say hello. It’s time to go home.” Mitch chuckled and waved at both Liam and Zayn as a goodbye.

“Liam.” Zayn turned around to face Liam. As Zayn saw Liam’s shock face, he came to comfort him. However, just as Zayn was about to touch his friend’s face, Liam jerked his hand away and silently started dismantling the tent. Zayn stood still in panic as he realized Liam was angry and threatened by the fact that Mitch and Kenny knew they had sex last night.

  
…


	8. The Punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn decided to cut the tie with Liam for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 3AM, and I'm the worst.

Liam refused to talk to Zayn after the incident on the mountain. The latter understood why and decided not to bother his friend anymore. In the last three weeks, Zayn spent time in his room much more than before. He simply wanted to stay away from all the chaos. However, it was hard to do because Mitch and Kenny were his roommates, and they had to face each other every day.

“Was it fun having your ass taunted by an alpha?” Mitch excitedly chuckled as he observed Zayn from his bed.

“It’s none of your business, Michelle.” Zayn joked sarcastically and walked towards his bed to dry his head after the shower.

“My name’s Mitch, bitch.” Zayn stopped halfway as Mitch jumped out of bed to stand in front of his way.

“I know, but I prefer calling you that way, Michelle.” Zayn tenaciously went on with his name joke, which he was fully aware it would make him suffer the consequences soon later. Mitch tightened his knuckles to blow some punches at Zayn’s face and got on top of him to continue with some more. Zayn stroke back the bigger alpha without mercy. The boys fought for a while until Mitch finally kept Zayn down with the help from Kenny.

“Fucking bitch! Liam’s not here, so your ass is mine now!” The light brown-haired alpha hissed as he pressed Zayn’s face on the floor with his grip tightened the latter’s wet messy hair. The raven-haired boy groaned in anger while he tried to fight back. Zayn successfully butt-headed Mitch and broke his nose, the bigger alpha screamed and hugged his broken nose as he stepped back from the skinny figure lying on the floor.

“You deserve it, asshole!” Zayn smirked in victory, though he was still strangulated by Kenny.

“At least we fucked you up last time, slut.” Mitch gritted his teeth in pure anger.

“What time?” Zayn let out the small question between his gritted teeth. The boy was angry as his wrists were secured by Kenny’s much larger and stronger hands.

“You think who kidnapped and beat the crap out of you huh?” Mitch continued.

Stopped struggling at this part, Zayn turned his head to face Mitch, the one that was jumping up and down with his bleeding nose. Those golden eyes opened wide in horror as he had finally digested the information Mitch gave out to him.

“You guys…” The raven-haired boy babbled.

“You really think Liam is your hero? What a stupid assumption! Liam was the one telling us his history with you, how much he hated you and just wanted you to get the fuck out of his life. How can you not realize Liam is just playing you? He fucking hates you, Malik. I bet he was overwhelmed with joy after successfully taking your ass to show you who the real alpha is between you two.” What Mitch said like a knife twisted inside of Zayn’s open wound. The black-haired boy stilled his body in shock for a while before kicking Kenny off to run out of the room.

Zayn ran as fast as he could to the rooftop. On the way there, he thought maybe Mitch was just bluffing to cause chaos in Liam’s and his relationship. Zayn tried to believe his theory, but it was hard as he thought back of all the incidents that had happened between Liam and him and started being more and more paranoid. Could not go back to his room after having a fight with his roommates, Zayn decided to spend the night on the rooftop to wipe everything off his mind.

*

A few days after the fight between Zayn and his roommates, he came to Louis and Niall to have some comfort because he needed someone to hang out in order to forget about the burden in his mind. However, Zayn could never tell anyone about his and Liam’s dirty little secret, as well as what Mitch told him the other night about how Liam thought of him. Zayn was clearly aware Liam would not want anyone to know about the things between, and he respected that. When Zayn was wrestling with Niall on the floor to fight who would be the one to choose the movie to watch tonight, Liam came home and opened the door. Everyone in the room looked at the entrance to see who was there, and they quickly realized it was Liam.

“You’re home early. We thought you wouldn’t be home until midnight or something.” Louis said as he was still lying comfortably on the bed to read some random superhero comic book Zayn brought with him.

“I’m tired.” Liam simply explained and went straight to the bathroom after glancing at the raven-haired boy sneakily. The remaining boys in the room turned back to do what they were doing before Liam got home. When the brown-haired alpha returned, he interrupted Zayn and Niall’s never-ending wrestling by calling Zayn out.

“We need to talk, now.” Zayn looked at his friend in confusion and nervousness, but decided to comply and let go of Niall’s limps to get up.

“Be back soon.”  Zayn informed Liam’s roommates before going out with his friend.

Once they were standing at the end of the hallway connecting with the stairs, Liam dragged Zayn to the corner, where no one could see them. Due to the sudden rough movement, Zayn was hurt and gasped out in minor pain as he irritatingly glared at Liam.

“What’s that for?” Zayn frowned and tried to keep his voice down.

“Did you tell them anything? Louis and Niall.” The stronger alpha hissed troublingly when he sought for Zayn’s unfocused eyes.

“No, Li. I didn’t tell no one.” As Liam still gripped his arm without any sign of letting go, Zayn struggled to free it himself successfully.

“Good. Because if you tell anyone, I’m gonna fucking--,” Liam hesitated and took a breath to search for more vocabularies. “Beat the crap out of you!”

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone.” Irritatingly said Zayn. He thought Liam knew him better than that, Zayn was not some big-mouthed clown going around and telling secrets to everyone.

“Good. But stop going to my place. Mitch and Kenny could be telling everyone about that stupid shitty thing happened between us on the mountain, and people are gonna suspect that we do have something together. If you want to hang out with Lou and Niall, go somewhere else.”

“I’m not cheating with you on anyone, Li. Why do you have to be scared if people make up something about our relationship?” Zayn said coldly with his hurtful eyes looking directly at Liam.

“Because you’re a fucking alpha, Zayn, so am I. Alphas are to fuck, not to get fucked. You’ve already degraded yourself enough. Don’t drag me with you!” In a rage, Liam could not control what he was saying, and his words were cutting Zayn into pieces.

“Tell me, Li. Are you still hating me?” Zayn swallowed hard before he could finally let the question slip out of his mouth.

“What are you talking about? I thought we’ve got over with this shit.” The stronger boy adjusted his posture and changed the supporting leg. He seemed to be more nervous than in the last few seconds.

“Did you know Mitch and Kenny were the ones to attack and leave me on the terrace?” Zayn insisted on questioning Liam, though it felt more like an interrogation.

“Zayn.” Liam could not answer the question. He knew Mitch and Kenny hurt Zayn, and it was because he trashed about Zayn with them. However, if Liam admitted he knew what Mitch and Kenny did, it would sound like nothing rather than a confession.

Liam’s hesitation told Zayn everything he needed to know. He was done with Liam’s shit. A punch could make him feel better right now, so he did it. As Liam’s bum hit the ground after being knuckled by Zayn, the smaller boy fled within no time. Liam was left dumbfounded. He kept staying on the ground for what felt like hours until he took enough time to understand why he received the punch from Zayn.

“Fuck!” Liam spat as standing up. He had fucked everything up by saying unconsidered things to Zayn’s face when he was anxious about the fact that people could talk shit about his relationship with Zayn. Alphas were not meant to be together. It was bizarre and forbidden. They all grew up in a society where people consider it that way.

*

Things were getting back to normal after Zayn ended his so-called friendship with Liam by a punch last month. However, Zayn was a little bit worried as he realized his body was leaking some sweet and weird liquid for no reasons. There would not be a problem if it was not because both of Zayn’s roommates secretly grew some boner for him every time he came out of the shower fresh and clean as baby’s skin. Zayn’s scent had been changing more and more significantly lately, which made him smell more sweet and delicate like an omega, yet still alpha. The mixture of scents caused Mitch and Kenny to be confused around Zayn. The boys wanted to hit Zayn, but still wanted to pin him on the bed. Maybe Liam felt the same way as them and ended up had sex with Zayn on the mountain that time, did he?

“What’s your cologne? It makes you smell like some fucking omega slut.” Mitch chuckled slightly as he silently gulped down his saliva because of Zayn’s naked upper body. The alpha was half-lying on the bottom of the bunk bed texting with some chick he hooked up last weekend, though he had no interest in her. Kenny was out of town tonight because he had to drive new his girlfriend to some special places for her birthday. It left Mitch with no one to hang out with.

“I don’t use cologne.” Zayn answered bluntly as he dried his head with a clean towel.

“Then what the fuck happened to your scent? Is it because Liam fucked you that made your scent change?” The light brown-haired alpha grumbled.

“It’s none of your business how ugly I smell, okay? Stop being such a nosy asshole, Mitch. No one is gonna say you’re dumb if you don’t retort me every single day.” Throwing the towel at Mitch, Zayn grumped at him. The alpha caught the towel before it could touch his face; then, he rose to his feet to approach Zayn slowly as a predator circling around its prey.

“Your scent is a fucking mess, Malik, it makes me want to rip off your clothes and pin you down and fu—beat you hard.” The bigger alpha intimidated.

As Mitch was close enough to Zayn’s personal space, he abruptly took the towel off Zayn’s hips to expose the smaller boy’s private parts. Mitch enjoyed the view of Zayn’s slim frame standing completely naked in front of his eyes. Zayn’s porcelain skin was just too smooth and beautiful for a boy this age. If there were no scars on Zayn’s lower stomach and inner thighs, his body would be more magnificent. Mitch wondered how Zayn got those scars, but he did not ask because it was not important to him in any way.

“Give it back, Mitch Wagner!” With one hand, the raven-haired boy quickly covered himself, while the other hand tried to take his towel back.

“Come and get it, boy.” The muscular alpha teased as he raised the hand keeping the towel higher to prevent Zayn from taking it back any time soon. Zayn stepped forward to regain what belonged to him, but failed miserably as Mitch suddenly leaned forward and almost caused Zayn to stumble on the ground if it was not because the bigger alpha grasped his hip and crashed their body against each other before they fell on Zayn’s bed. As Zayn was falling down on the bed against his will, the back of his head violently banged on the bed rail, which caused some dizziness forming in his head.

“Get off!” Despite the dizziness, Zayn cried out with his hands pushed against the bigger boy’s chest, desperately to escape his strong hold.

“I told you last time that your ass belonged to me. Remember?” Mitch hissed in Zayn’s face, and their nose almost touched. Mitch used one hand to secure Zayn’s wrists. The other hand, he used to grip the strong jaw of the boy lying beneath him to keep their eyes together.

“You trashed Liam, but you want to do exactly the same thing he did with me on the mountain. You’re nothing better than him!” Zayn slightly smirked in disgust and spat on Mitch’s face. The light brown-haired alpha was full of wrath because he felt insulted by Zayn’s gesture. Hence, he plugged Zayn several times on the chest and ribs. The small figure stayed still but shivered violently after suffering the brutal attack. Zayn’s vocal was raspy and broken as he tried to speak up, there were only the groans and grunts let out. The veins on Zayn’s long neck pumping as he turned his head away and tried to hide the tears forming in the corners of his eyes, which aroused Mitch more eventfully.

“Little slut like you don’t deserve to be an alpha.” Mitch gnashed and pulled the erection out of his zipper. “It’d suit you more if you spread your legs like omegas and let alphas fuck you until you forget your real name.”

“Fuck you, Wagner!” Just as Zayn opened his mouth, Mitch held it down by slapping him on the cheeks three or four times, hard and brutally. Then, the alpha put the towel on Zayn’s mouth to restrain his voice from letting out.

Zayn was flaccid and exhausted due to the pain Mitch caused him, but he would not give up easily. The raven-haired boy kept on struggling to resist the encroachment, though there was no strength left in him, and Mitch had already got in between his jelly legs. Zayn was sexually assaulted once, and he never wanted it to happen ever again. If he could not stop it, he’d rather end his own life after he was freed to retain some pride left in him. It was the best he could do.

During the weak effort to get free, Zayn felt the lightheadedness washed over his body. Everything was blurring quickly in front of Zayn’s eyes. Zayn had no idea how his brain could be capable of coming up with some thought like this, but he finally gathered all of his strength to raise his head up and bit Mitch’s ear mercilessly to get away. As Mitch fell on the floor with his bleeding ear, screaming in pain, Zayn clumsily put on his clothes before dragging his limp body out of the room. People were coming out of their room as they heard someone screaming. Zayn was sure they all saw him coming out of the room, which was the source of the scream. Zayn ignored everyone and tried to walked as fast as he could to get out of the dorm so that no one could touch him. As Zayn was out on the street somewhere, he fell down on his butt right away to take a breath. He was exhausted after the long walk.

Before Zayn passed out, he acknowledged that someone called him “hey boy”. They even pulled him up to his feet and lifted him up in the air over their shoulder. Zayn knew this person was carrying him somewhere, but he had no strength left to resist.

 

*

 

The strong scent of penetrating bitterness hauled Zayn out of his unconsciousness. When Zayn opened his eyelids, the first thing he saw was his mother and some others in white coats standing next to his bed. He also heard their murmuring chatters, which he could not understand a word.

“Zayn! You’re awake!” This. This Zayn could understand. He also knew it was mother’s desperate and disappointing voice whenever she faced him after the incident at the beginning of the summer.

“You’re okay, Zayn? Don’t move too much. You’ve got some broken ribs and bruises everywhere.” The doctor, Zayn guessed, carefully informed him.

Zayn said nothing in reply. He simply stared at his shivering and crying mother.

“I’ll let you two alone.” The doctor politely made an excuse to rush out of the room. There were only Zayn and his mother left in the small hospital room.

“They said you’re an omega now, Zayn.” The boy heard his mother’s hurtful whimper and his heart sank at that.

“What?” Though it was not really a surprise, yet Zayn was still shocked.

“The doctor even informed me that you’re six-week pregnant. Your father is here, too. He was furious and wanted to kill you in your sleep when we heard the news. We had to stop him by dragging him out of the room.” Trisha sat down on the chair exhaustingly. Tears were still rolling down on her red cheeks.

“How can I get pregnant?” The raven-haired boy weakly asked. Then, he slowly started recalling the incident on the mountain with Liam that time. If Zayn was pregnant, it must be because of it.

“Stop asking those stupid questions! You had indiscriminate sex with other men when you were horny and got pregnant, that’s it!”

“Mom, I didn’t--,” Zayn was trying to explain the situation, but his mother interrupted it.

“I’ve been trying to treat you well, but you disappoint me too much. Now I can’t even look straight at you!” The woman sobbed and turned away to shed her tears. “Your father was right. He said you’d turn into a whore sooner or later if you became an omega. I should have listen to him and let you go.”

“Mom.” Zayn sobbed heartily as he heard those cruel words directly from the one he loved the most in this universe.

“We will no longer consider you as a member of this family. You go on with your life, we go on with ours. And your child, you decide whether to keep or to give it up.” That was the last thing Trisha told her son before she exited the door entrance. 

Zayn was left alone in the empty room. The boy bit down his lower lip to keep down the cry of pain that was torturing his body, both physically and mentally. 


	9. The Restart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Zayn involuntarily became roommates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my readers. Whether you're reading in silence or have already left kudos and comments, thanks for all the support. :")  
> This chapter is a little different and not focus on Ziam, instead, on Zayn's new roommates. The reason is because I want Ziam to have a break after all the chaos.  
> Happy reading.  
> Cheers.

Since the day Zayn was abandoned by his beloved mother and found out he had become an omega and impregnated with Liam’s child, chaotic madness compressed his mentality and there was no way to get rid of it. Zayn spent three days at the hospital, and came back to the dorm on the fourth day. Nonetheless, he could not stay in the same room as Mitch due to their outrageous fight last time. The dorm manager had been informed about the case of Zayn and Mitch the other night, so he arranged Zayn to stay in another room, which would be on a different floor.

“Hey, welcome! So you’re the new one, huh?” Zayn was greeted by a handsome blonde after he had knocked on his new room’s door and was waiting for the ones inside to open it for him. This tall and muscular blonde was no one else but George, the lady killer of Zayn’s football team. As George slowly realized the change in the smaller boy’s aroma, he swallowed and blinked a few times. George’s face flushed like a tomato as he stared at Zayn, but he did not say anything else.

“Hi.” Zayn greeted back. From the outside, Zayn could see a boy sitting on the bed inside the room. That one was Hanson, a nice lad studying in some same classes as Zayn. Since Zayn was informed he would be living in another room, he had been thinking about who would be his new roommates and how he could get along with them due to the fact that he was an omega, a male one, rare and normally despised. The newly formed omega sighed in relief as he finally acknowledged who was his new roommates. As far as Zayn could tell, George was a gentleman. Zayn used to see the blonde treat the omegas in their university quite nicely and respectfully.

“Come in. We have taken care of your luggage, it’s inside.” George expanded the door entrance as stepping aside to let Zayn slide in.

“Thanks.” The small omega quietly showed his gratefulness.

Once Zayn was inside, he said hi to Hanson and the good-looking lad coldly nodded back as a welcome while adjusting the black glasses resting on his nose. Zayn could say Hanson was a beta based on his odor. However, Zayn used to spot him ordering George around as if he was the one in charge, and the blonde was his servant. Hanson looked nice and calm yet he was quite a dominant beta, which was abnormal. There was nothing could prove Hanson was afraid of George in any way. The beta’s characteristics somehow reminded Zayn of Louis. Hanson had platinum blonde hair, which was the lightest natural hair color Zayn had ever seen with his own eyes. The beta’s hair color was in the opposite polar with Zayn’s raven one.

“Did you turn into an omega? You smell like one.” Hanson closed the book in his hand and turned to observe Zayn with curiosity. The omega rounded his eyes nervously because he did not know how to answer. Suddenly, Hanson jumped back slightly when he had the epiphany that he was being rude. “Oh sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you or anything. You don’t need to answer my stupid question.”

“It’s okay.” Zayn shyly walked toward his bed, where the luggage was at. “I’m an omega now.”

When Zayn’s new roommates heard the statement from him, they stayed in silence for a long while. Both George and Hanson were dying to ask why, but they could not because they were afraid Zayn was not comfortable. They were not close enough to talk about private things like that.

“Don’t worry. We’re okay with living in the same room as you.” Hanson tried to make Zayn feel more relaxed around him and George.

“Anyway, coach expelled Mitch from the team after he knew what really happened a few days ago. Some students next door said they heard Mitch threatened to do something bad to you, then you fought back to get away.” George leaned on the wall and observed while Zayn took out his belongings.

“Am I still in the team?” Zayn was curious. He had become an omega, and everyone would be aware of it if he was around them. Also, he was with a child now, his tummy was getting bigger and bigger every day. Even if he was kept in the team, he did not think he could play football anymore. It would affect his child. Liam’s child.

“Coach said you could stay in the team if you want.”

“I don’t think they’d still want me in the team once they know I’ve become an omega.” After taking out some lounge clothes, instead of changing, Zayn put them on the mattress and sat down to face his new roommates. The omega’s face was full of nothing but pale and exhaustion. George noticed.

“You’re an omega, so what? I don’t think it can change anything.”

“Don’t be silly, George. Male-omegaphobes are everywhere. Don’t expect those ain’t in the football team.” Hanson calmly said as staring at the only alpha in the room. If Zayn was still an alpha, he could feel insulted by Hanson’s attitude. The fact that George tightened his lips in defeat caused Zayn to think he was submissive to Hanson, or maybe Zayn was just making it up on his own messed up brain system.

“Just come meet up with the team tomorrow to see what will happen.” George suggested and came to sit next to Hanson. Though the alpha was sitting in such a close proximity to the beta, Hanson seemed totally fine with it and did not even flinch as George played with his short messy strands of hair. It looked as if they were too familiar with it and could not care less.

“Actually, we have another roommate. He’s at a party. I don’t think he’ll be back tonight, so you can sleep on his bed for one night. We’ll ask him to move his stuff out of the top bunk tomorrow.” George informed Zayn, but he seemed hesitating afterward. “It’s Liam.”

“Why’s Liam here?” Frozen for a minute, Zayn managed to speak up again.

“We heard that Liam couldn’t stand having bickers and conflicts with his roommates all the time anymore, so the dorm manager has let him stay here since last week. Though I didn’t like Liam that much, I had no hatred toward him and we both agreed to let him stay here. I didn’t know you would be here too. You guys don’t talk anymore, right?” George used to see Liam and Zayn get along quite well, but one day he realized the two had separated and did not hang out with each other anymore. Therefore, George knew these two would feel uncomfortable living under the same roof.

“No, we don’t talk anymore.” Since the day Zayn punched Liam on the face, he had not come to his room anymore. In their shared class, Zayn only talked to Niall and Louis and acknowledged that Liam had moved out, but Zayn never asked who Liam was going to live with because he thought it was not that important. Yesterday, Zayn should have asked more about his new roommates instead of just moving in like this.

“Then just, tolerate. Liam is less of an ass recently, so I think it’d be okay if you guys live together.”

“Less doesn’t mean he’s no longer an ass. That dickhead never cleans the toilet or vacuums the floor.” Hanson complained with his brows furrowed together.

“He’s just lazy, Hans.” George laughed it off. “By the way, you never do the housework either. I do it for you all the time.”

“It’s because you volunteer to do it in the first place. Stop complaining!” The platinum blonde boy pushed his friend away and kicked him until he fell on the floor whining as if he was hurt.

“Are you two,” Zayn hesitated as he observed the scene from the opposite bunk bed. “A thing?”

“A thing? What does it mean?” The alpha sat up on the floor and looked at Zayn. It took him more than ten seconds to get what Zayn was implying.

“Bloody hell, no way!” Hanson said before George could open his mouth again. “I’m into dudes, but only someone who is cute and smaller than me. George is way beyond that standards. Also, he’s not into me either. He said he’d like to have an adorable and submissive lover, and I’m no sub. We’re not each other’s type, so, bye.” Hanson patiently explained everything to Zayn to clear the misunderstanding before it could get more serious.

“Oh, okay. Sorry for mistaking it.” Zayn smiled shyly and lowered his head a bit to avoid the eye contact.

 

*

 

It was midnight as someone opened the door. Everyone was sleeping already so they did not know Liam was home, a little bit drunk after going to a party with some of his friends in the football team. Not minding changing his clothes or washing his face or turning on the lights, Liam subconsciously searched for the way to bed because he had been longing for a safe and sound sleep since he left the party half an hour ago.

Once Liam was lying on the bed, he smelt a sweet aroma that woke his little one up in mere seconds, and scaled down his sleepiness as well. In his senselessness, the brown-haired alpha realized someone was already sleeping on his bed. Liam spread his arm further to feel the heat of the little stranger’s hips, and leaned forward to sniff the boy’s exquisite odor from behind his ear and neck. The scent was so familiar yet so outlandish in a good way it made Liam become lecherous as if he was in a rut, though he was not, wasn’t he?

“Zee.” The alpha rumbled involuntarily with his hands tracing the other person’s body up and down to feel every inch of him. The body marginally shifted owing to the amiable stroke, but not displaying any sign of waking up soon. Liam cuddled the one who he called Zayn seconds ago and brushed his lips against the smooth skin of the boy’s neck.

Liam’s prey groused in his sleep unwittingly as he felt the tickling overran under his skin.

“Zee, I miss you.” With his hands got under the boy’s oversized thin sweater and shorts, Liam moaned out in a whisper, which sounded a little bit like a sob. All at once, Liam pulled out his already leaking phallus and pressed it against _Zayn_ ’s bottom. As the omega’s shorts and panties were removed, he moderately awoke. Abruptly, Zayn turned back to catch a glimpse of the one inappropriately touching his private parts without the allowance, and thrusted the person as far away from him as he could.

“Liam, what are you doing?” Zayn abated the volume of his voice to avoid waking up the others.

“Zee. You smell so good, I couldn’t--,” The alpha kept on sniffing and reaching his hands forward for the omega.

“No, Li!” Zayn rose up and got off the bed hastily, leaving a broken-hearted Liam on the bed alone.

“Zee. I want it.” Liam nagged while his arm reached for Zayn’s wrist.

“Go to sleep. You’re drunk.” The omega jerked his hand away and stepped back.

“What’s happening?” A sleepy voice uttered from the other side of the room. The owner of that voice nonchalantly sat up on his top bunk bed to scrutinize the situation. His platinum blonde hair was all messed up.

“I fell asleep on Liam’s bed and he wants to take it back.” Zayn concisely explained.

“That dickhead is annoying. He said he wouldn’t be back until morning, yet he’s here, in the middle of the night, disrupting other people’s sleep.” Hanson sighed vigorously and lazily got up from his bottom bunk. As the beta looked at Liam’s direction, the alpha was beginning to fall asleep with his tent still stood up straight. “Oh god, Payne’s fucking shameless manwhore. Zayn, you could sleep on my bed tonight if you want, I can share one with George.”

“No, Hanson. I don’t want to bother you.”

“It’s okay, seriously. The floor’s cold, and we all are too tired to move Liam’s stuff from the top bunk either. George’s quite a good boy during his sleep, so I can sleep in the same bed with him without worrying about being kicked out of the bed.” Hanson insisted and dragged Zayn toward his bed.

“Get in.” The beta pushed Zayn down in the bed, then climbed onto the top bunk. Because George was taking all the space, Hanson had to shove him further to the wall so that he could snuggle down in bed next to the bigger boy.

Once Hanson had settled down beside George, Zayn got in bed with his head still looked at Liam. Though Zayn did not want to face Liam ever again, his subconscious mind told a different story. Zayn was carrying Liam’s child in his belly. It meant Liam was also the child’s father, and he had the right to know about the little being’s existence, didn’t he? Nonetheless, Zayn hardly believed the alpha would be happy to know that Zayn was pregnant with his child. There was a high probability Liam would deny and even ask Zayn to undergo the abortion.

Tomorrow, when Liam was fully conscious, he would know Zayn had become an omega. The alpha must be disgusted, or worse. Zayn could not tell. They had never talked about male omegas before for they had never had a chance, so Zayn had no idea what Liam’s opinion was.

 

*

 

In the morning, Liam rose and shined as everyone else had already woke up. The headache due to the drunkenness was killing Liam as he tried to sit up. The alpha scented something strange as his system was deliberately getting back online. This odor definitely belonged to an omega as far as Liam knew, but there was also something alarmed Liam that it was a male’s. Liam had never met a male omega in this dorm. How came it appeared here right now? The hangover was making Liam delusional?

“Morning, dickhead.” Hanson unfeelingly greeted his least favorite alpha in the world as he was changing clothes. The beta’s naked butt was pointing at Liam.

“You brought some omega home or what? I can smell them clearly.” Liam whimpered and covered his face with both of his hands to avoid the intrusive lights from outside the window.

“I don’t bring my fuck home, dickhead.”

“Then what’s the smell?” Liam looked up to look around. That was when he spotted Zayn coming out of the bathroom door half-naked in his towel.

“Zayn?” The brown-haired alpha asked in disbelief. “You--you smell like an omega.”

“Yeah, because he’s one. Now get your ass up and clean up the mess on the top bunk.” The beta ordered around and turned back after he had dressed up properly.

“I don’t understand. How can it be?” Liam was still in confusion.

“It’s complicated. And I don’t want to talk about it.” The raven-haired boy walked toward the bag to take out his clothes. Liam was still observing him nonstop.

“Stop looking at me, Li.” Zayn hissed once he had had his clothes in his hands.

“He can’t help it, Zayn. Liam was horny as fuck last night when he scented you.” Smirked Hanson.

“I think you should just shut the fuck up and mind your own business, Hanson. You’re a fucking beta, for fuck’s sake! Start acting like one. George’s so blind and silly as he let you treat him as if you’re his queen.”

“I’m a beta, so what? You have no rights to ask me what to do or how to act. And how about you, wanker? You can’t never stop arguing with your roommates, can you?”

“Stop it! You two!” George interrupted. He just came back from the morning run and heard his roommates’ argument from outside the door.

“I shouldn’t have agreed to let this wanker stay in our room.” Hanson bickered and left the room in mere seconds.

“Hans is just oversensitive when we talk about his beta status. He’s been wanting to become an alpha his whole life, but he can’t, so he’s pissed at most alphas who won’t do as what he says.” The blonde alpha eased the tension in the room by showing a cracked smile. “Don’t mind it, Zayn.”

“I’m not really bothered by it.” The omega slightly smiled, not aware that Liam was still watching him from the very beginning.


	10. The Outcast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam still could not face the truth that Zayn had become an omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support. I didn't expect there would be so much love for it at the beginning. And reading you guys' comments is always the best part. :"(  
> Here is another piece of this story.  
> Enjoy!

During the whole morning class, Liam could not look away from Zayn as he had recently acknowledged of the fact that his long-term best friend was actually an omega. Liam could not understand it for he had known Zayn even before they reached puberty. They witnessed each other’s growth. They talked about the changes of their bodies. Zayn had never smelt like an omega, though his gorgeous and somewhat fragile look told a different story.

“Zayn didn’t tell you two how he changed into an omega, did he?” Liam softly questioned his blonde alpha roommate while looking at the raven-haired omega who was sitting next to Hanson in front of them. Zayn always seemed more relaxed as being around Hanson, which displeased Liam a little bit.

“No. Looks like he didn’t want to talk about it.” George answered but kept writing down on the note what the lecturer was saying.

“I just don’t get it. How can he change that much?”

“Google it. Maybe you can find an answer.”

Liam stayed silent for a while before speaking up again.

“Your boyfriend is enjoying his time with Zayn. I think you should hold him back a little bit.”

“What are you talking about? Hans’ not my boyfriend.” With what Liam had just mentioned, George put his pen down to look at the other alpha and not forget to lower his voice so that no one else could hear.

“Don’t tell me you don’t like him _that_ way. I’m an alpha, just like you, so I know it. You always stare at his bum, and always act as if you’re under his control. Hans always wants to dominate others, I’m sure you’re just pretending to be his pet because you want to please him and let him enjoy your company. Am I right, Georgie boy?”

“Yeah, I’m pretending, so what? There’s no harm in that. And it’s none of your business.” George bit his lower lip in discomfort, his eyes stared at the back of Hans’ platinum blonde head.

“I won’t get in between you and Hans. Don’t worry. I’m just saying you’re spoiling him, making him feel he can control everyone else. Just look at how he says things to me, an alpha, there’s no respect in that.”

“Put up with him, Li. Hans is different from normal betas and you know that.”

“I think you’re crazy for falling in love with him, Georgie boy.”

“Yup. I’m crazy. The same way you fall for that little omega.” George smirked with his eyes staring at the back of Zayn’s head, but he did not mean to sound offensive, it was just an opinion.

“I don’t!” Liam hissed in denial, his voice was a little louder and some students turned to look at him in curiosity.

“Don’t lie to me. _I’m an alpha, just like you, so I know it._ ” The blonde delightedly mimicked Liam’s previous statement.

“Just--stop talking about it.” Liam turned away and his eyes suddenly met Zayn’s for a second as the omega slightly turned around to look at him. The small glare made Liam’s cheeks flushed badly and he felt so stupid and embarrassed.

 

*

 

After the school had finished, Zayn came to meet up with the football team because he still wanted to play with them for a few more weeks before telling the coach he wanted to quit due to his condition. When Zayn arrived at the locker room, every single one of his teammates started looking at him in wide eyes and open mouth. Zayn avoided the curious looks by walking straight to his locker. However, when Zayn surpassed an alpha named Hughie, the boy grasped the omega’s wrist to seek for the attention.

“What?” Zayn asked with his narrowed eyes once he turned to look at the taller boy. The omega had become sensitive and irritable with the unexpected touches from others since last summer.

“What is it? You smell like a fucking omega.” The alpha Hughie said. His peers were also silently asking themselves the same question. “Last time we meet, you’re still an alpha. Did you hide your real status to us?”

“No, I didn’t. I’ve just changed recently, Hughie.”

“And why?”

“I don’t know. The doctor doesn’t even have an answer, then how can I have it?” Zayn yanked his hand away from the alpha’s strong grip.

“No matter how good you were when you were still an alpha, we can’t have an omega walking around in the team like this. It’s a distraction.” Hughie stood closer to Zayn in intimidation, but the omega showed no sign of afraidness.

“Why is it a distraction?” Zayn asked.

“Because your scent is--so omega.” The alpha hesitated.

“I don’t think it’s a big problem, Hughie.” George stepped up and slightly pushed his alpha teammate aside.

“How can it not? I’ve never seen any omega play football before. They slick stuff and crave for a fuck all the time.” Hughie raised his voice as staring at Zayn disgustingly.

“I don’t crave for a fuck.” The omega knocked it off.

“How can you know? Maybe it’ll happen in the next couple weeks. Your filthy smell will cause chaos and disturbance here.”

“Cut if off, Hughie. It’s none of your business if one of our teammates is an omega or not.” Out of nowhere, Liam spoke up, his voice was rough but not too loud. When everyone in the locker room turned to look at Liam, he was wearing his shoes and not even looking up.

“Come on, Li. He’s a fucking omega.” Another boy in the room said.

“So what? You’re scared you’ll get horny smelling his scent? It’s not his fault if that happens. It’s your fault for not being able to control your fucking rut.” By that, Liam won the argument, and people started keeping their mouth shut. However, Liam thought back of the night on the mountain with Zayn. He was aroused as fuck and had sex with Zayn though they were both alphas at that time. Liam could not even control himself, how could he tell others to do so? It was such a hypocrite act.

“What are you guys doing here? Go to the field now!” The coach appeared from the doorway and rushed the boys to come out. As long as his eyes met Zayn’s, he realized there was something strange about the boy’s biology. “Zayn, can you come out a little bit. We need to talk.”

Zayn walked toward the coach while staring blankly at the floor. He could feel every eye on him on the way. Once Zayn was out of the room, he followed his coach to the end of the hall way.

“Have you changed into an omega? The hospital informed me a few days ago, but I didn’t know what to believe until now. Your scent is so different.” The middle-aged man crossed his arms in front of his chest as talking to one of his boys.

“Yes, coach. I’ve become an omega.” Zayn held in his sigh.

“You know it will affect the team, right? Alphas can’t stay concentrate with omegas walking around them like that.”

“I know many of them don’t like seeing an omega in this team. If you don’t want me here anymore, I’ll leave now.”

After settling down everything with his coach, Zayn went back to the locker room to pack his stuff. The boys were still giving him curious looks, but he did not care anymore.

“What did coach tell you?” George came over to ask Zayn.

“I’m not suitable for staying in the team anymore.” The omega softly said while gathering his stuff from the closet. Zayn was not exactly pissed, just disappointed with the coach’s decision of kicking him out of the team too soon.

“Why? Because you’re an omega?”

“Yeah, but I neither want to stay while everyone is uncomfortable with me like this.” Everyone was still looking at Zayn as if he was a piece of trash, so he was properly right when saying that.

“Then you just leave in defeat?”

“What else can I do George? Don’t talk about it anymore. It can’t change anything.” Zayn swiftly left after he had put all his stuff in the bag. Both George and Liam stared at Zayn until he vanished from the doorway.

“You’re a fucking prick, Hughie!” George hissed at Hughie’s face in displeasure.

“When did you become so obsessed with Zayn Malik? You want his ass or what?” Hughie pushed at George’s chest to keep some distance between them.

“I don’t want Zayn’s ass. I just hate how you mistreat your teammate only because he’s turned into an omega, while that’s not even his fault. What if one day you become an omega for no reason?”

“Ignore him, Georgie boy. We’ve gotta go practice now or coach is going to lose his temper.” Liam walked pass the blonde alpha and involuntarily bumped into the other alpha who was fighting with George.

“Watch it, Liam!” Liam heard the grumble but paid no attention to it.

While the football was having a break, Hanson came to the field with a bag of two donuts and a bottle of apple juice. The team had known Hanson quite well for he always came over to watch the team practice since he befriended George. Everyone was joking that Hanson was George’s little wifey because he never forgot to bring food for George, though they all knew there could not be any other thing between these two as Hanson was always too _alpha_ for George to handle.

“Where is Zayn?” Hanson asked while tossing George a bottle of apple juice.

“The coach has just kicked him out of the team because he’s an omega. So silly!” The blonde alpha was still unhappy with his coach.

“Told you. Male-omegaphobes are everywhere, man.” Smirked Hanson, before he continued. “Zayn must be sad, huh?”

“Yeah. Liam’s also troubled because of that, but he acts as if he doesn’t care.” George analyzed as sitting next to Hanson to drink his juice and observing the mentioned alpha who was still walking around the field aimlessly.

“How can he happy with that? He fucking wants to taste Zayn.”

“How do you know Liam likes Zayn?”

“Urgh. Liam’s always quieter whenever Zayn’s around, as if he’s too nervous to say anything. The guy even got hard the other night when smelling Zayn’s scent. I heard him calling Zayn’s name unknowingly as well. Who calls their friend’s name while their cock is hard as fuck?”

“Wow. Isn’t it cute?” George grinned and looked back at Liam, who was now walking toward them. Though George had already known that Liam had feelings for Zayn, but hearing Hanson’s reasonings was interesting as hell.

“Cute? Liam’s no cute. He’s an ass.”

“No. I mean the way he likes Zayn but doesn’t want to admit it, or not realize it yet.”

“I think Liam’s oblivious, actually. And Zayn? He’s just a silly little bird for not telling Liam he likes him.”

“Sometimes, people are shy and afraid the one they like doesn’t like them back, you know. I’ve been through this, so I understand why Zayn can’t tell Liam yet. Especially when Liam and Zayn have some unhappy history together.” When George turned to look at the beta, the latter’s head was lowering so George could not see his face. Hanson seemed quiet for a short while after that.

“Forget it. It’s none of our business anyway. I gotta go.” After finishing his sentence, without any warning, Hanson tossed George the donut and the alpha could not catch it. The donut’s chocolate cover ended up stuck to George’s tee shirt.

“Hit and run?” George called from behind but the beta promptly disappeared.

 

*

 

Recently, Zayn easily got tired from studying and working, he guessed it must be because of the child in his tummy. This afternoon, Zayn was at work when he felt a dull ache in his stomach. Luckily, he managed to keep his spirit okay until the work finished at ten in the evening. It was hard for Zayn to walk back to the dorm, so when he was finally there, his whole body got limp and exhausted.

George and Hanson were lying on the latter’s bed and watching some football game on the laptop, while Liam looked like he had just had a shower and was drying his hair and his half-naked muscular body. After greeting the boys, Zayn decided to go straight to his bed, which was on the top bunk of Liam’s bed. The dizziness was taking control of Zayn, and it caused him to trip from the ladder during the short pace. Liam was standing right next to the bunk bed so he caught Zayn in time to not let him fall on the floor. The feeling of Liam’s rough palms touching his arm made Zayn feel safe and comfortable, but the omega tried to get rid of that feeling by parting himself from Liam. The brown-haired alpha quickly sat Zayn on his bed. George and Hanson both looked over to check on Zayn.

“You okay?” George asked in concern.

“I’m fine, just trip.” Liam swore the pale on Zayn’s face was not normal at all. There was no reason to believe what Zayn had just declared.

“You look pale as if there’s no blood left in your vein.” The blonde alpha commented while observing the omega from the other bed.

“I’m tired. It’ll get over soon.”

“Sleep in my bed. I’ll take the top bunk tonight.” Liam suggested while turning away to keep on drying his hair, though it looked like he was shy and wanted to avoid being asked why by Zayn.

The omega neither refused nor said thank, he simply sat on the bed and went to sleep a few minutes later because he was too tired to do anything else. However, before Zayn completely fell asleep, he recalled what Liam had been doing for him recently. Firstly, Liam no longer mistreated Zayn like at the beginning of the semester. Secondly, Liam defended Zayn in the locker room when their teammates verbally abused him. And tonight, Liam offered Zayn to sleep in his bed because he decided Zayn looked too tired and should not have to climb into the top bunk to get some sleep. Was it because Liam felt pity for Zayn’s omega status? Zayn had no need for that, he did not want anyone’s pity. Maybe he should have a talk with Liam later, not now.

 

*

 

Liam felt uneasy these days, especially as he did not know the exact reasons behind this. Everything could get into Liam’s nerves easily, when normally they did not bother him that much. One of those obnoxious things was why Zayn suddenly smelt so good? Was it because he was an omega now? Whenever Zayn was around, Liam felt so uncomfortable and dicky that he just wanted to smash something into pieces.

“Mr. Malik, can you answer the question?” The professor’s rough voice dragged Liam back to reality. Though the one who was called was not Liam, he was still startled a bit.

“Uh, what?” Zayn looked up to face the professor, who had been having bad impression about Zayn since the beginning of this semester.

The brown-haired alpha was too caught up in his thoughts that he did not pay any attention to the lesson today, and of course he had no idea what the professor was talking about, just like Zayn.

“You’ve been neglecting these days, Mr. Malik. I though you’re progressing. Please stay focus on my class if you don’t want to have bad grades.” The professor intimidated, and the omega nodded slightly.

“I’m sorry. I’m just--not feeling well.” Zayn’s face looked pale, even paler than the night he tripped from the ladder of the bunk bed. Liam noticed.

“Stop making excuses. If you’re in a heat or something, you’d better stay at home instead of going out.” The professor was a beta, so he could barely identify which omegas were in a heat, and which ones were not. Only alphas were capable of acknowledging the scent of a horny omega. Zayn stayed silent instead of talking back, while Liam only wanted to shop the old man’s head off his neck.

Zayn was not in a heat, not at all. In the last four weeks since the day Liam knew Zayn had become an omega, the raven-haired boy had never gone through any heat. It was a little strange though, for every once in a month, omega would go through their heat in at least three days. There was always something off about Zayn, which Liam could not thoroughly understand.

The lecture went on after the small rebuke the professor gave Zayn. Everything was getting back to normal, then there was a loud thump in the middle of the class. It was Zayn who had just fainted on the floor. The students started murmuring and whispering to each other while looking at Zayn’s limp body. Louis and Niall were sitting next to Zayn so they became the first ones to get down on the floor to help their friend, and they both looked panic-struck. Liam  left his seat immediately to check on Zayn’s condition.

“What’s happening?” The professor asked as he was approaching the student he had just reprimanded.

“Zayn fainted.” Louis declared, not bother to stare at the professor because he was too busy examining Zayn.

The omega was barely conscious. Sweat was dripping down his forehead and soaking his thin tee shirt. There was no blood left in his pale face, yet his cheeks were blushing because of the twisting agony in his stomach. Zayn groaned and hissed in pain while holding his abdomen tightly. Louis tried to be careful as touch his friend’s forehead to feel his temperature. The result came out bad as Zayn’s skin was as hot as a burning flame.

“Let me bring him to the infirmary.” Liam proposed once he had arrived at the place Zayn was lying on. Without anyone’s agreement, the brown-haired alpha instantaneously picked Zayn up in bridal style and went out of the classroom.

  
...


	11. The Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam found out about Zayn’s secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to show my gratitude to anyone who has been reading this story and enjoying it. Also, sorry for the long delay.  
> Another chapter is up! Hope you like it. :"]  
> Cheers.

It had been hours since Zayn was laid down on the hospital bed after the nurse at the school’s infirmary said the omega needed more in-depth medical examination. Liam also stayed with his friend so that he could be there if Zayn needed anyone’s help as he woke up from the unconsciousness. Liam’s wait was finally redeemed when Zayn opened his eyelids heavily at about eight in the evening. The omega groaned quietly as he tried to sit up. Liam had to rush over to push Zayn back on the bed gently.

“Easy, Zayn. You don’t need to get up now.” The brown-haired alpha calmed his friend, eyes seeking for the smaller boy’s.

“Liam,” Zayn swallowed hard and took a deep breath before continuing. “What are you doing here?”

“I brought you here. No one else can be with you so I stay.”

“Oh, thanks.” The raven-haired boy had no idea what to say so he simply thanked the other boy.

There was a long moment of silence after that, until Liam decided to ask Zayn about something he had been longing to get the answer for hours.

“So, Zayn, they said you’re pregnant. Can I ask whose child is that?” The omega rounded his eyes in surprise and nervousness, but not saying anything. Liam held his breath while waiting for the answer. After five minutes, when Zayn still refused to talk, Liam asked again. This time, he sounded impatient.

“I’m not ready to become a father of some kid I didn’t intend to have in the first place. So please, Zayn, tell me it’s not mine, tell me I’m not the only one you laid with.”

Zayn was not saying anything because he was struggling with the mixed feelings in his mind. He did not know whether to say the truth to Liam or keep it to himself. Zayn was scared if he told Liam the truth, the alpha would deny the kid and avoid Zayn from now on, he was also scared Liam would force him to have an abortion. What Liam had just said to Zayn proved that the alpha was not going to take the news positively.

“It’s not yours, Liam.” So Zayn told him a lie.

Liam froze with his mouth still opened slightly.

“So don’t worry about it. I’m not making you take responsibility for this child.” Zayn turned his head away as he sensed that tears were forming in his eyes.

“Then who was the father?” The alpha asked another question, which Zayn had no interest in replying.

“It’s none of your business, and I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Is it Louis?”

“No, it’s not Louis. Please don’t talk about it anymore, Liam.”

“Or is it some random dude you met and had a one night stand with?” Liam’s voice sounded as if he was angry, though Zayn had no idea why the alpha should be like that.

“Yes, Liam! I had unprotected sex with some stranger and ended up pregnant, if that’s what you want to hear. Now get the hell out of here! I don’t want to see you face anymore.” Zayn turned back to look at Liam. His golden eyes were filled with tears of anger and disappointment.

The alpha stayed still for a few minutes before fleeing.

 

…

 

When he heard Zayn was pregnant, he was shocked and anxious as fuck because he did not know if that was his child or not. Though Liam was not expecting to become a father anytime soon, he still hoped that Zayn would say the child was the result of their one night together instead of hearing him say the child belonged to someone else. And when Zayn told him the child was not his, Liam was confused and somehow upset with the answer Zayn gave him, so he asked the omega further questions without caring it hurt Zayn or not.

Liam slammed the door shut as he entered his dorm room. Both George and Hanson looked at him in confusion and discomfort.

“What’s that for, Liam?” Hanson grumbled when he was still lying on his back on the same bed as George and watching the comic books which belonged to Zayn.

“Mind your own business.” The brown-haired alpha hissed and went straight to the bathroom.

“He’s angry.” George commented.

“He’s crazy.”

“You shouldn’t be too hard on Liam. He’s a good mate, just needs an anger management course.”

“Manner management to be exact. He’s ruthless and rude.”

“He’s not that bad, Hans.” George chuckled and leaned forward to rest his head on the beta’s shoulder. “Oh, I forgot to tell you. I heard Zayn faint during class this morning.”

“What?” Hanson suddenly closed the book and turned to stare at George.

“I didn’t know whether it was true or not.”

“You should have told me, George. Zayn’s our roommate.” Hanson pushed his big friend’s chest to reproach him with neglect.

“Sorry. We can ask Liam if you want.”

About five minutes later, Liam came back from the bathroom. His hair was wet because he carelessly washed his face.

“Did Zayn faint in your class this morning? I heard some rumors but didn’t know if it was trustworthy.” George questioned, and Liam looked at him.

“I brought him to the hospital. He’s there.”

“For real?” Hanson sat up in a sudden movement. “Why didn’t you stay with him?”

“I stayed with him, but he threw me out when he just woke up.” Liam answered and went to his bed.

“Why?” Hanson furrowed his brows. There was no way Zayn could be rude like that with someone who saved him, even though it was Liam the dickhead.

“I don’t know. He felt uncomfortable with me being around him I guess.”

“I’ll go visit him. What number is his room?”

“I don’t think he wants to see anyone now. It’s better if you wait until morning to visit him.”

“Why? Zayn’s not well and I just want to be there for him.”

“He’s fucking pregnant, Hanson! When I ask who the father is, he said it was some stranger and then threw me out of his room.”

“What?” Both George and Hanson’s jaw dropped.

“How long has he been pregnant?” George got out of Hanson’s bed as fast as he could.

“They said the child is ten-weeks old.”

“You seem distressful, mate.” George commented.

“No, I don’t.”

“You look angry and tired.”

“It’s because I feel betrayed for being thrown out even though I helped Zayn in the first place.” Liam took a six-pack of beer out from under his bed and started gulping down the drinks.

“Whatever, man.”

 

…

 

“How are you, Zayn?” Louis looked worried as he was sitting beside Zayn’s hospital bed.

“I’m alright.” The omega smiled tiredly.

“Why did you faint? Are you exhausted? Are you sick? Did Liam treat you well yesterday? I heard he stay with you for hours, is it true?” Niall started to ask a series of questions.

“I’m exhausted, yeah. But now I’m okay. Liam did stay with me, but I asked him to leave.”

“How long do you have to stay here?” Louis asked.

“I think I can just leave now. There’s no need to stay here when I can just rest at the dorm.”

“We can take you home.” Niall suggested.

So, the boys started helping Zayn get dress with his own clothes. But when they were about to leave, a nurse came in to check on Zayn’s condition.

“Hey, Zayn. Are you going to leave now?”

“Yeah, I think I don’t need to stay any longer.”

“Then we should check the baby once again to see if he’s stable.”

“What baby?” Niall opened his eyes wider as he heard the unexpected word.

“It’s nothing, Niall.” Zayn came closer to the nurse and whispered to her. “Don’t talk about baby, please. I don’t want anyone to know about it.”

“But Zayn, you need people around you to take care of you and the baby. If they don’t know, they can’t help you with that.”

“I can’t afford to annoy anyone with my condition. Please.” The distressful look Zayn gave the nurse made her could not help but comply and nod.

Once they were out of the hospital, Niall grabbed a cab and the boys got in to come back to the dorm. During the short trip, neither Louis nor Zayn said anything, while Niall kept talking about how everyone reacted to Zayn’s faint yesterday. Zayn noticed the way Louis stared at him, it was full of worry and curiosity. Zayn knew Louis was not as naive as Niall, he must have been keeping in mind what the nurse burst out of her lips recently.

“Niall, please buy something for us to drink from the vending machine, okay?” Louis proposed as they had just got out of the taxi. Niall simply nodded and fled, leaving Louis and Zayn alone together.

Zayn knew why Louis asked Niall to do that.

“Are you pregnant?” And Zayn’s doubt was true.

“Louis.” Zayn sighed and called his friend’s name as a request to ask him to not talk about this matter.

“Tell me, Zayn. I’m not stupid. I knew there was something  different with you, but I didn’t know exactly what it was, not until the nurse mentioned  _ baby. _ ” Louis insisted.

“Yes, Lou. I’m with a child.” Zayn had no other way but to admit the truth. He could never fool Louis.

“And?”

“And what?” Zayn looked at his smart friend.

“Who gave you the child?”

“I can’t tell you this, Louis.” Zayn stepped away but was promptly dragged back by Louis’ strong grip.

“It was Liam, wasn’t it? That fucking dickhead you fell in love with.” 

“Louis, please, don’t talk about it anymore. I’ll take care of it on my own.”

“Don’t avoid me, Zayn. I know you can never sleep with anyone else beside that short-tempered dickhead. Someone needs to take responsibility for your child. You can’t deal with it alone, Zayn. You need to be cared and comforted during your pregnancy, or else you will be stressful and frustrated or even lose the baby when you can’t take it alone anymore. Omegas can’t be healthy if their mate isn’t around to take care of them during this hard time. I know about this because my elder sister is also an omega, and I witnessed her lost her child when my brother-in-law was away because of his duty in the military.” Louis’ voice was filled with impatience and anger, mostly because he cared about Zayn, and the omega acknowledged of it.

“I can’t tell Liam the child’s his, Louis. He won’t accept it. When he asked me whether the child was his, he looked so worried and scared because he wasn’t prepared to be a father. I had to say that the child belonged to someone else.” Zayn murmured as looking down on the ground.

“You’re so stupid, Zayn! You should have told him the truth. He is the father and he has to be responsible for this.”

“What if he told me to get rid of the baby?”

“Then I’ll castrate him for you so that he could never have a baby with anyone else. He’ll regret it until his death.”

“Louis, just don’t tell him, please. I don’t want any pity from anyone else, especially Liam.”

“Fuck, Zayn.” Louis rubbed his hair messily and sighed heavily.

“Promise me.” Now Zayn looked up at his friend to seek for reassurance.

“Alright. I won’t tell Liam or anyone else about your child’s other father.” Liam promised in defeat, and Niall came back with three cans of juice.

 

…

 

As Zayn entered his dorm room, Hanson and George were changing their outfit, while Liam was still sleeping on his bed. Once Hanson saw Zayn, he stopped dressing and rushed over to give his friend a tight hug.

“Are you okay now, Zayn? We’re about to go visit you.” Hanson let loose and observed Zayn from head to toes.

“Good to see you’re back.” George smiled and Zayn gave it back.

“I’m fine, thanks for caring.”

“Is the baby well?” Hanson stared at Zayn’s slightly round belly in concern.

“Did--Liam tell you?” Zayn sounded hesitating and nervous, his look was now on the unconscious alpha on bed.

“Yes, he told us you’re with a baby. That’s why you fainted. Exhaustion or something.”

Zayn nodded and intended to go to his bed.

“Hey, you should sleep on my bed from now on, you know. It’s better if you don’t have to climb up to the top bunk. It’s not safe for you and the baby.” Hanson suggested, and Zayn smiled as a thank before changing his direction to the beta’s bed.

“Liam was angry when he got back last night. He said you threw him out for asking about the child’s father. Then, he drank six cans of beer and passed out.” George looked at Liam and chuckled. “He’s a bit sensitive these days.”

“I didn’t mean to make him angry, but he was pushing me over the edge so I asked him to leave.” Zayn explained.

“We know you would never do something without a proper reason.” George looked over at Zayn, who was now sitting on Hanson’s bed. “And Liam happens to be a dickhead several times, though he was less of an ass recently.”

From last night, when witnessing Liam’s distress, George started thinking that Liam could not hold in his jealousy toward the man to impregnate Zayn, and it was the reason he got frustrated and drank a bunch of beer only to forget about it.

 

…

 

The sound of water flowing down on the bathroom floor dragged Liam out of his sleep. As he sat up, the headache began to torture him. It was Zayn who stepped out of the bathroom several minutes later, completely clothed, though his head was wet and drops of water were still dripping down on his smooth skin. Zayn gave the alpha a look but quickly turned away. The awkward silence was killing Liam, because he felt as if he was the one at fault for last night’s event at the hospital. Liam should not have interrogated Zayn about his personal life, he had no right to do it.

Liam went to the bathroom to refresh himself, and got back to the room to face Zayn.

“I apologize for being a jerk last night.” The alpha firmly stated, hopefully looked at his friend to wait for some kind of tolerance.

“Forget it, Liam.” Zayn said without turning to look at the alpha.

“I can’t sleep well if you don’t forgive me, Zayn. So please--,” Liam’s sentence was interrupted shortly.

“I don’t blame you for anything. I caused it, so I’ll take responsibility for it. And you seemed to have a safe and sound sleep last night, didn’t you? Apparently you don’t actually need my forgiveness.” Zayn sounded like he was smirking and mocking Liam, but the alpha had no time to feel offended by it.

“I got drunk.” Liam softly corrected while stepping closer to Zayn.

“Seriously, Liam. Don’t play the role of a good person. It doesn’t suit you one bit.” The omega finally fixed his eyes on Liam. “Even if everything’s your fault, I still don’t want your pity or amends, not after what you’ve done to me.”

“I’m sorry, Zayn. You have the right to get mad at me.”

“Stop saying you’re sorry, hypocrite!” Zayn stepped back until his back connected with the wall near the window. Frustration and anger flowing inside him, and anyone could realize it just by looking at his shiny red eyes.

“What I said yesterday was stupid, and I regret saying those words. I genuinely want to make it up for you, Zee. I don’t care who your baby’s father is, but if he doesn’t want to be responsible, I’ll be the daddy.” Zayn’s eyes grew wider due to Liam’s unimaginable speech, heedless of Liam getting closer and closer to him step by step. “Though I haven’t ready for it yet.”

Only when Zayn felt the stronger boy’s hands touching his face, he recognized Liam was just inches away from him.

“Alcohol makes me clear my mind every time I wake up from getting drunk by it.” Zayn heard the alpha swallowed quietly, and felt his breath on his face, because the distance between them was incredibly close at this moment.

“Go away.” Zayn demanded weakly, but he knew he did not really mean it as his body started feeling feeble and his mind got featherbrain because of  _ his _ alpha’s gentle touch and caring whispers.

“Please accept my apology, Zayn.” Liam’s palms held Zayn’s face tighter as he leaned in for a kiss.

Zayn should not have kissed back. He surely should not have done it. But he could not resist the tenderness Liam offered him. It was always what he longed for, deep down in his heart. Zayn felt stupid and embarrassed as one of Liam’s hands slided down his body and landed on his small of his back, the other hand firmly grasped the back of his head for deepening the passionate kiss.

As Zayn felt as if he could not breathe anymore, he pushed Liam away with hands on the stronger boy’s muscular chest. Liam looked hurt, and the lust was still there. The boys stared at each other’s eyes for a while before Zayn slowly leaned forward to continue what they were doing seconds ago. After a few minutes of tongue penetration, Liam hastily dragged Zayn toward his bed and pinned the smaller boy down on the soft mattress with his hands wrapping around Zayn’s upper arms to keep him still.

  
...


	12. The Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Zayn got touchy-feely in a way both George and Hanson never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support. Another chapter is up!  
> For anyone who is currently waiting for the update of my other work, Frenemy, I'm sorry to say I've decided to focus on this story until it finishes.   
> Therefore, there won't be any update in Freneme for a while. But don't worry, I won't abandon my work and this story is going to end soon so please wait for me a little longer. :)  
> Cheers.

It was almost two in the afternoon, Hanson and George had just come back from their late lunch at the cafeteria. Hanson followed behind George because he was tired, so the latter was the one to open the door and had a look inside first. All of a sudden, George jumped back until his back stumbled into Hanson’s smaller figure. The beta boy involuntarily held George’s biceps to avoid getting both of them falling on the ground.

“What’s that, George?”

“I, uh,” The alpha gently shut the door, and his face was a little bit pink as he turned around to ask his friend. “I wanna go grab something to drink. Go with me?”

“Wait what? You’ve just drunk some juice on the way back here.”

“Yeah, but I want to drink something else. Bubble tea, maybe.”

“But I’m tired.” George dragged Hanson away despite the beta’s disagreement.

 

…

 

The small sound jerked Zayn away from his sleepy head. At first, Zayn startled because he thought it was Hanson or George getting back sooner than normal. However, as he turned to look at the door, it was still closed as the last time he saw it. Zayn felt a relief as he realized it could be something he imagined in his head, so Zayn tucked his head into Liam’s neck again, just to sit up only seconds later as he remembered it was Friday and neither George nor Hanson had any class this afternoon. 

“Liam.” Zayn tried to push Liam away to get up because the alpha was holding him too tightly. The alpha was still sleeping after they had finished their makeup session, and his arms wrapping around Zayn as if he was afraid the omega would leave him during his sleep.

“We need to put on some clothes before Hanson and George came back.” Despite the omega’s effort, the alpha still groaned lazily as he tightened his embrace around Zayn’s hips and stomach, keeping him in place.

Somehow, Zayn managed to get Liam off of him and travelled straight to the bathroom to clean himself. When standing under the hot shower, Zayn gently caressed his round tummy, thought about what Liam and him had just done together a few hours ago and how everything was going to work between him and Liam from now on. Zayn felt freakingly nervous as imaging the day he had to go to labor as his omega mother used to, and wondered would Liam be able to keep his words and be there for Zayn? The thoughts were plunging Zayn deep into unconsciousness as someone else’ rough palms and fingers intertwining with his and sinking into his lower stomach.

“Zee. I missed you.” The alpha’s voice soft and gentle, which warmed Zayn more than he expected.

“Well, I’m here.” Zayn tried to turn his head to look for Liam’s eyes but the stronger boy pressed their bodies closer and rested his lips on the nape of his neck possessively.

“I mean during the summer.” Liam continued. “I never told anyone, I never admitted it to anyone, even to myself. But I cycled through your house every morning, looked into the windows of your house, hoped that I could see your figure somehow. But you weren’t there, not only once. I even thought you had moved out of the town, and I had teary eyes every time that thought came to my mind, for we hadn’t even said goodbye.”

Zayn was numb and his eyes wide in astonishment. He never thought Liam would be missing him like that. During the last summer, Zayn stayed in his room, tried to avoid going out as much as he could, because he was scared and hated facing people after what Dallas did to him at the beginning of the summer. And of course, Zayn did not even think of the possibility that Liam would be cycling through his house every morning after their fallout.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know you missed me.”

“You have nothing to apologize for. Everything’s my fault. I was envious and stupid.”

The boys kept silent for a while, before Liam spoke up again.

“But, I was wondering, how can you become an omega?” This time, Liam turned Zayn around to face him, his strong hands rested on the smaller boy’s shoulders. The alpha’s puppy-like eyes staring deeply into his friend’s golden ones.

Zayn gasped open his mouth a few times, but said nothing. When the omega turned away, Liam quickly touched his chin with his thumb and index finger to drag him back. Then, Liam realized, The omega’s look had changed from warm to hurt and emotional, and it scared the shit out of him.

“If you don’t want to tell me, it’s okay.” This was probably becoming one of Liam’s weaknesses. Liam did not know how and when but now he hated seeing Zayn’s sad face, and he would not force Zayn to do what he disliked.

“You remember Dallas? The boy from our opponent school?” Zayn suddenly turned off the shower and asked. Drops of water dripping down from his hair, his face, his body.

“Yeah. What about him?” The seriousness in Zayn’s eyes took Liam’s concentration a few seconds until he could digest the simple question and recall who Zayn was talking about.

“About two months after we had separated our way, Dallas and his friends came to me one night on the street.” Zayn stopped there to swallow hard, and Liam started sensing there would be something bad happened next in the story Zayn was telling him. “They beat me up, and I fought for my life. I managed to break Dallas’ nose the second time. God, I swear he was furious and craving for revenge. After that, I wasn’t strong enough to fight back anymore, and they pinned me down for Dallas to--,” The raven-haired boy abruptly stopped again. This time, it took longer than the previous.

“What then?” Liam had to rush Zayn while gripping his shoulders because he was out of patience. The omega’s face was completely red at this point, which made Liam more than nervous and curious to hear the rest of Zayn’s story.

“They pinned me down for Dallas to ravish me.” Zayn cracked a smile, but there was no happiness in that. Instead, it was full of pain and broken pieces.

Liam did not say a word, as if his body was frozen.

“When I came home, my dad scolded me for not being capable of protecting myself, my mom and sisters started keeping distance from me, but my mom took me to the doctor to have me checked up. The doctor said my mental health was damaged, and it led to the changing in my biological system since then. And when my parents figured out I have become an omega and pregnant recently, they abandoned me.” Tears rolled down Zayn’s high cheekbones, but he looked too calm for someone who had suffered too much angst in such a short time. Liam had just left Zayn for two months and the latter’s life was completely ruined by that sick monster Dallas, their mutual enemy. Right now, Liam felt not only devastated, but also guilty for what Zayn had been through. Zayn could have not been wrecked if Liam was there with him.

“Zee. I don’t--I don’t even know what to say.” The alpha swallowed hard and embraced Zayn’s face with both hands. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears on his friend’s cheeks.

“You don’t have to say anything, Liam.” Zayn inhaled deeply and then exhaled before continuing. “And the child in my body is yours. I’ve never done that  _ thing _ with anyone else beside you and--Dallas.”

“Really?” The corner of Liam’s mouth lift up slightly as if he could not believe what Zayn had just told him. “I mean--I trust you but last time you said you were with someone else so… Oh God, Zayn!”

“I lied, because I thought you didn’t want the baby.”

Liam could not hold back anymore, so he leaned forward and brushed their lips together. Liam was over the moon after acknowledging the baby actually was his, even though Zayn also told him about what changed him into an omega. The alpha felt terrible and happy at the same time as mixed feelings were devouring him alive.

“Fuck it, Zee. I don’t care anymore. I want you beside me, and no one else could ever hurt you.” Liam said with a bright smile on his face, and Zayn returned the smile.

 

…

 

So, Hanson was lying on his bed, staring directly at Liam’s bed, where Zayn was comfortably lying on to read his comic books and wear a headphone. This had never happened before. Zayn never sat on Liam’s bed, let alone lie down on it. There must be something happened between Zayn and Liam without Hanson’s knowledge, and he was sure about it. Hanson was too busy with his theories to realize George had come back from the bathroom and got in bed with him.

“Why do you look so thoughtful?” The blonde alpha knitted his eyebrows together and cracked a smile.

“Look at Zayn and you’ll know the answer.” Hanson said without giving his friend a look. Still, George listened to his friend and did as being told. Soon after that, he jerked back a bit in surprise.

“What the hell? Since when Liam let Zayn stay on his bed?”

“Go ask them, not me.”

The door suddenly opened and Liam got in with a handful of small boxes, which exuded a delicious smell of food. Hanson and George quickly turned their focus on Liam’s food, while Zayn was still unaware of the brown-haired alpha’s appearance because of the music in his headphone.

“I bought Japanese egg noodles. Anyone wants a serving?” Liam smiled slightly as he raised the hand with boxes of food to get everyone’s attention.

“Of course!” George was the first one to go get the food, and he took one for Hanson as well.

“Hey Zayn, your favorite food is here.” Liam promptly approached the only omega in the room and sat on the edge of the bed, the side of his butt touched Zayn’s calf, but the smaller boy raised his head to look at Liam and did not seem to care about the physical contact at all.

“Thanks.” The omega gave out a satisfying smile as he took the box of noodles Liam offered him. Both Hanson and George were still observing Zayn so they were taken by surprise as they saw that smile on Zayn’s gorgeous face. Not that Hanson and George had never seen Zayn smile, but they had never witnessed the omega smiled with Liam that warm and adorable, which was such a bizarre moment for the two observers on the other side of the dorm room.

“I told them not to put onions in your serving, so just enjoy the food.” Hearing Liam say those words, Hanson and George started feeling more uncomfortable. How on Earth the hot-tempered and selfish son of a bitch alpha like Liam could treat someone, omega Zayn particularly, that kind and caring? Only days ago, they were still avoiding one another as much as they could, weren’t they?

“Alright. So you guys are dating now?” Hanson asked frankfully. Both Liam and Zayn looked at his way.

“Yeah.” Liam was the one to answer first, and Zayn was blushing like a teenage girl next to him.

“Wait what? Seriously?” Hanson opened his mouth wide in disbelief and could not close it.

“What’s wrong if I date Zayn?”

“Because it’s weird. You’re a fucking ass and Zayn’s the most kind-hearted person I’ve ever known.”

“Oh, so I’ll always be an ass in your mind.” Liam chuckled as if he thought Hanson was so immature as saying that.

“No, I can’t believe it. Is it true you and that asshole are dating?” This time, Hanson turned to Zayn, but the omega did not look up.

“Yeah, something like that.” Zayn covered his face with one hand and blinked a few times before eyeing the beta on the other bed sneakily.

“Hans, it’s not such a big deal. They can date whoever they want. You can’t stop them, right?” George commented and patted the beta’s tense shoulder.

“Why do you seem so calm about this though?” The platinum blonde boy stared at the alpha sitting next to him with doubtful eyes.

“I kinda know Liam’s into Zayn, so I’m not surprised that much. It’s the alpha thing, you know, you won’t feel it as clearly as we do.” George patiently explained to his edging friend, but the beta did not seem satisfied with the answer.

“You should tell him, too.” Liam implied something as he looked at George, and now Zayn and Hanson did not get it.

“Tell me what?” Hanson raised his voice and knitted his brows in annoyance because he felt as a left-out, someone who knew nothing, though he was clearly aware he was the smartest boy in this room.

“You’re intertwining with someone?”

“No, Hans. It’s nothing. Liam’s being ridiculous, screw him.” In normal cases, Hanson would believe his friend right away because he hated Liam. However, George’s face was blushing so it showed something. Though Han was dying to ask, he held back and decided to leave everyone alone.

 

…

 

At four o’clock in the afternoon, Zayn left his final class of the day and went back to the dorm. When the omega was taking a shortcut through the backyard of the school, where covered with a lot of trees and bushes, someone grabbed him from behind. Seconds later, Zayn found himself lying face down on the sandy ground, hands kept behind his back by someone bigger and stronger than him. He saw feet walking around him too, so there must be at least two guys.

“Little bitch. It’s time for you to pay for what you’ve done to us. Because of you, coach kicked us out of the team. Then what? You keep coming to class and look at us as if nothing happened.” It was Mitch’s voice Zayn recognized right away, even though he was not seeing his face. The one holding him down could only be Kenny.

“I didn’t do anything wrong. It was you guys who started causing troubles. Don’t make me take the claim.” Zayn reasoned, but it was like water off a duck’s back.

“Stop defending yourself, fucking whore omega! We’re here to teach you a lesson, not to hear your bullshit.” Mitch hissed and started kicking Zayn’s ribs. The omega groaned as the pain hit him too suddenly.

“Stop!” Zayn screamed out for help, but then Kenny quickly covered his mouth with a handkerchief crumpled up into a ball. 

Everything had been settled down, so Mitch could fully enjoy hurting the little omega on his feet. Mitch started kicking the left side of Zayn’s body, and the omega’s muffled racking sounds escaping through his little gapped mouth was like music to Mitch’s ears. Once the alpha got bored, he walked to the right side of Zayn and began the assault again until Zayn’s body got numb. There was no blood, but there must be bruises all over Zayn’s body right now . Also, the omega must be in an agonizing pain because his eyes shut, his face was as pale as porcelain, and sweat running down his forehead and neck as a waterfall. Analyzing Zayn’s numb body could barely move an inch to call for help anytime soon, Mitch told Kenny to flee before anyone saw them around here.

 

…

 

Zayn had not been back yet, though it was six past ten. The omega told Liam he would be home soon to watch Game of Thrones with him, and now he was not here yet. There was butterflies in Liam’s stomach and he could not sit down in one place.

“He’s gonna come home soon. Maybe he goes grab something to eat on the way home.” George tried to calm Liam down, but nothing could help right now.

“Zayn’s not like that. If he’s going somewhere else and late for a meeting, he would have called or at least left a message.” Liam reasoned.

“You’re distracting me, Liam. I’m writing an essay for fuck’s sake.” Hanson put down his pen and sighed heavily.

As Zayn’s name appeared on his phone screen, the alpha immediately slided to answer the call.

“Where the hell are you Zayn? You’re home late!” Liam screamed through the phone, and Hanson and George saw his face turn from the red of anger to the blue of panic in mere seconds of silence as Liam listening to the one calling at the other end of the line.

“I’ll--,” Liam’s voice cracked, while his face and eyes got redder and redder as time passed. “I’ll be there right now.”

Liam finished the call and held the phone in his hand tightly. The alpha stared blankly ahead at his roommates for a short while before informing them about what he had heard from the call of someone that Hanson and George guessed could not be Zayn.

“Zayn’s in the hospital. He was attacked in the school backyard this afternoon.” Liam spilled out each word as if they were the hardest vocabularies he had ever pronounced in his life. “And he lost our baby.”

“Oh my god.” George instantly stood up from the bed and went straight to Liam to give him a hug. And Hanson, he was still too dazed to react, so he sat still and held in his breath.

  
...


	13. The Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn was slowly recovering from the lost, Liam just wanted to stay by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. I've been busy preparing for the departure from my home country to go study at another place so I cannot update as shortly as before.  
> This is also the last chapter. I hope it works. And thanks for all the support throughout this process. I will go back to finish the other on-going stories and update them soon.
> 
> Cheers.

In a panic, all Liam could do was getting his ass on the backseat of a cab George called for them, not even aware that Hanson was sitting next to him in silence in the last ten minutes. Meanwhile, George sat on the passenger seat, checked out for the two boys on the backseat every once in a while to make sure they were doing fine until they got to the hospital. The beta boy felt bad and wanted to comfort the brown-haired alpha one way or another as Liam’s teared up eyes, trembling lips, and shaking hands made his heart wrenched. Hanson swore he never liked Liam, but this incident had changed his opinion on the alpha. It was not about sex or dominance or douchery anymore, Liam sincerely cared for Zayn.

At around seven thirty, Liam and the boys arrived at the hospital. As they came to Zayn’s room after the nurse had agreed to let them in, the boy was sleeping with his face seemed nowhere near safe and sound. Even in his sleep, Zayn’s face showed all discomfort and concern, which caused tears rolling down Liam’s cheeks quietly just after a few seconds he saw the omega’s face. 

A few minutes later, a doctor came in the room and told the boys about Zayn’s condition in details. Zayn would not be able to wake up, not until morning.

“His reproductive system looks like it has just growing recently, which is weird because he had a child in his body. So I suppose the reason he lost the baby is because his fragile newly formed organ cannot protect itself from the heavy damage from the external effects. I don’t think Zayn was born an omega or anything similar to that.” The doctor stopped for a minute to examine the confused expressions on the three young boys standing in front of him, and then continued his theory. “There are some cases as in the patients change into another type. For example, from beta to omega, or from alpha to omega. Most of the cases are due to the extreme aftermath of patients being brutally attacked in a sexual way. Those patients were damaged from the inside out, and their system changed both mentally and physically.”

Liam stood completely still as listening to the doctor’s words. Liam had known a little bit of this from Zayn, but George and Hanson were unbeknownst to it, so now they both gasped their mouth in horror and confusion.

 

…

 

In the morning, just woke up after a long sleep, Zayn cried out in panic as the agony began to strike every muscle of his fragile body. The little omega gasped out Liam’s name relentlessly and begged him to hold him close so that he could forget the pain somehow. Once the painkiller helped Zayn calm down, the doctor informed him he had lost his child due to the major injuries in his stomach and broken ribs. The doctor said as Zayn had just arrived at the hospital after being discovered by some students at the university, he had to perform an operation immediately to take out the incomplete form of the dead baby to keep Zayn alive and healthy. The omega was bleeding internally and the little creature inside his tummy could not survive from the merciless attack. Since then, Zayn started the quiet and had not opened his mouth again. It made Liam worry, so as every single one of Zayn’s friends.

Zayn slowly opened his eyes after another short sleep. He did not even remember this was the third or fourth time he was in a hospital bed since last summer. He had never been to the hospital that many times in such a short time as he was younger. Nonetheless, Zayn ignored that minor issue and concentrated on looking at the ceiling with sleepy eyes, while involuntarily heard the doctor murmuring something with the ones outside the room on and on in the last ten minutes. Zayn heard Liam’s voice, then Hanson’s voice, and also George’s voice, but he did not care anymore because he knew what they were discussing. 

A few more minutes later, the door entrance opened from the outside, and people started getting in one by one. Liam approached Zayn and sat down on the chair next to the bed. Meanwhile, Hanson and George stood by and observed from afar.

“Zee.” The brown-haired boy called Zayn and held his hand to comfort him, but Zayn promptly took it back and turned away. “Zayn, can you look at me just once?” Liam pleaded, and this was what he had never done before. Liam was not someone that could easily lower himself and begged for something. 

With no sign of response from Zayn, Liam tried harder with all he could. 

“I don’t want to see you like this, Zayn. I’m sorry for not being able to keep my promise to you. I said I would never let anyone hurt you, but I failed. Miserably. If you want to beat the crap out of me, I would let you do it whenever you feel better. I’m a fucking piece of shit who deserves none of your forgiveness, so I won’t require it from you, but please, don’t ignore me, Zayn.” Tears rolling down the brown-haired alpha’s cheeks, which made both George and Hanson numb in complete silence. The boys had never seen Liam pathetic and devastated like this. They always thought of him as a tough and sturdy alpha who could never sob and cry in front of anyone.

The broken omega slowly turned around to look at the crying alpha, and everyone in the room could see his wet cheeks and teary eyes as well.

“I don’t blame you for this, Liam. I just can’t cope with it. How can I be so useless? I can’t protect myself, or my child. All I can do is to get beat up and kicked out of my own house.” Zayn’s voice sounded broken and out of breath as he sobbed. As the omega reached out for his friend’s face, Liam actively leaned into the touch and wrapped his hand around Zayn’s tightly on his cheek.

“You didn’t look at me or said anything from this morning. I was so scared you were angry and would never want to see my face again.” If someone else saw Liam’s expression right now, they would be thinking he was the puppy boyfriend every girl desired instead of an aggressive alpha like he normally was.

Zayn said nothing, but his apologetic look allowed Liam to get up and hug him from above.

“Who did this to you, Zee?” Liam mumbled the question in his friend’s neck during the body contact. 

“What are you gonna do?” The omega whispered back in response.

“I’ll kill them.”

“It’s stupid, Liam. You can’t kill them. You will go to jail if you do that, and I don’t want you to go to jail.”

“But the bad guys, they must be punished for what they did.” With the rage fuming inside him, Liam parted himself from Zayn and looked at him with determination. The omega sighed heavily in tiredness and defeat.

“I know they must pay for what they did, but I also know what you are capable of. We’ve known each other for years, Liam. With your hot-tempered attitude, I only want you not to get yourself into trouble for doing something not worth it.”

“I’ve already figured out on my own about who did this to you. All I need is your confirmation now. Just nod if that was Mitch and Kenny.”

“Liam, please.” As Zayn knitted his brows and held Liam’s hand tighter, that was how the alpha knew his guess was correct.

“It was them, wasn’t it?” The alpha lift up one corner of his mouth when he tried to keep his anger down.

“They didn’t know I was with--a baby, Liam.” Zayn choked slightly as the word  _ baby _ came out of his mouth.

“Whether they knew it or not, they’re still the ones that hurt you and killed our baby.” Liam hissed as he leaned toward Zayn to emphasize the fact that the raven-haired boy should not be defending the bad guys attacking him like this.

“Promise me you won’t do anything stupid, Li.” Zayn held the collar of the alpha’s shirt to shorten the distance between them, and to warn him not to go against his will.

“Promise.” It sounded nonchalant, but Zayn had to believe in his alpha somehow.

 

…

 

On Zayn’s second day at the hospital, by the time Liam left Zayn for Hanson to take care of, and secretly accompanied George to where he thought the two assholes who attacked Zayn were staying, those two were not at their room anymore. The students around said the police came in earlier this morning and took Mitch and Kenny away after they saw the footage of those two following Zayn into the school’s backyard and leaving ten minutes later covering in sweat and the stains of blood on their clothes. The two boys looked scared and shivering as they were taken away in handcuffs. 

Liam was angry because he was one step behind and could not beat the crap out of those two assholes himself, but he was satisfied as well because justice had finally come to help his Zayn. The brown-haired alpha came back to Zayn’s side after that, and stayed with his friend while Zayn was in his peaceful sleep. Liam never had any chance to watch Zayn like this for quite a while because every time they faced, they fought. If not, they avoided each other. It was great because Liam could finally be at his friend’s side and tried his best to protect him as any alpha protecting his lover. Wait, had Zayn and Liam become lovers yet?

“Liam.” The omega lazily whispered the alpha’s name as he opened his eyelids after a long sleep. “You’re back.”

“Yeah, I’m back. Do you feel better now?” Liam leaned toward and checked the omega’s temper.

“I’m feeling great.” Zayn chuckled a lie. It meant no harm though, just to quiet Liam’s concern.

“The police took Mitch and Kenny away.” Liam smiled slightly as he reached for Zayn’s hand and held it tightly. “I must confess to you I was going to go kill them, but the police was faster so I didn’t have any chance.”

“You promise me you wouldn’t do anything that could cause any harm, Liam.” The raven-haired boy rambled.

“I know. I’m sorry.” The alpha put his elbows on the bed and rested his lips on Zayn’s hand which he was holding tenderly between his fingers.

“Where are Hans and George?” Zayn suddenly realized the boys were not here anymore.

“I told them to go back to our room. Hans looks like shit. I think he’s having a fever or something, it makes George so worried that his face turns as pale as a ghost. Hans stayed awake all night because he couldn’t sleep with you not awake yet, maybe that’s why. Hans’ a good friend.”

“How about you? Did you sleep well?” Zayn smiled and asked sarcastically. It sounded like he was testing Liam’s feelings for him.

“I stayed awake with him. That’s why I know he didn’t sleep.” The omega seemed satisfied with the answer, he gave Liam a soft smile for that.

“Get some sleep, Liam. You look tired.” Liam looked up to seek for Zayn’s bright golden eyes; instead, he found two sorrowful pearls under those long eyelashes. 

“I don’t want to leave you alone.” And Liam would not leave Zayn’s side no matter what.

“You can get in my bed and sleep, it’s not that small. I can leave some room for you.”

“Alright.”

Though his stomach was still in pain from the surgery, but Zayn managed to move aside a little to let Liam get on the bed with him. The alpha fell asleep as fast as a child in mere seconds after resting his back on the white mattress, with his hands tightened around Zayn’s.

 

…

 

One month passed by, Zayn had finally recovered from the attack. Nevertheless, he still felt a little frustrated as he could not move too much due to his broken ribs and other annoying small but sharp pain throughout his entire body. Thanks to Liam, Zayn felt more comfortable and more than happy lately. The alpha could not keep his hands to himself and kept being touchy-feely to Zayn from day one after Zayn departed from the hospital. There was no sign Liam would stop his action anytime soon, and Zayn did not want it to stop though. The omega enjoyed every minute of Liam and him staying together side by side like this. 

The brown-haired boy had just bought some popcorn and turned on his laptop so that he and Zayn could together watch the latest episodes of Game of Thrones, which they had not been able to watch as the omega boy was too busy being sick at the hospital. The boys lied on Liam’s bed and watched their favorite show together.

When the show finished, both Liam and Zayn groaned in disbelief because of the ending. They started discussing the film and the characters nonstop. As always, Zayn would defended Jon Snow, and Liam stood by Ramsay Bolton’s side anytime anyone showed their disgust toward that character.

“Whatever Zayn! Ramsay is still the best character in my opinion! Your Jon Snow is boring as fuck, besides his magnificent back and ass though.” Liam closed the laptop and started cleaning up the mess on their bed.

“Ramsay’s just a twisted son of a bitch. And Jon Snow is a hero, can’t you see that? How’s that boring to you?”

“I just don’t like lame and nice characters. Like whoever you want Zayn, but only on the films, alright? I don’t want you to leave me for some fucking real life Captain America.”

“I won’t leave you for Captain America. He’s not real and no one can be him in real life.” Zayn reasoned and hesitated a little bit before opening his mouth again. “Well, except for Chris Evans.”

“Don’t tell me that bearded dude is your type!” Zayn said nothing. “Alright, but he’s in Hollywood, and we’re far away from it. So, say goodbye to your ideal man, Zayn.”

“You’re jealous with an actor.” Zayn grinned and hurt his stomach, but he thought it was worth it.

“No, I’m not, Zayn!” The alpha boy blushed as he turned away.

“I love it like that. I wish we could spend every night together like this from now on. Watching films and eating popcorns together, then having some small talks about all the silly things in the world.” Zayn said with his eyes staring heartily at Liam. Their eyes met as the brown-haired boy turned back to look at his friend.

“We can do it every night, Zayn. It’s not that we don’t have time. You just need to leave your part-time job and let me take care of you. My parents have known everything and they totally support us. They’re even trying to talk to your parents to change their mind. Did I tell you that?”

“Yeah, you’ve told me already.” Zayn’s breath got heavy as he thought of his family.

“It’ll work, Zayn. Even if it won’t, you still have got me.” Liam leaned in to kiss the smaller boy, and received what he wanted. The alpha’s naughty hands trailed down from Zayn’s jaw to his chest, to his hip, and to his ass. Zayn did not protest.

From across the room, there were two other boys who had no idea how to act or say to each other as they were forced to watch a soap opera scene from the other side. It was a Saturday night and they just wanted to have some privacy to play Assassin’s Creed together, but their plan was crushed as Liam and Zayn’s romantic gestures and whisperings distracted them from it.

“We’re invisible or what?” Hanson complained as he had recently lost his life in the game because of the butt-touching from across the room.

“Come on, let them have some fun, they’ve been through a lot.”

“It can’t change the fact that we’re being treated as Invisible Woman in Fantastic Four.”

“If they treat us that way, we treat them the same.” And George leaned in until his face was two inches apart from Hanson’s.

“What is this shi--,” With no space left between them, Hanson’s sentence was cut off. It took him thirty seconds to realize George was brushing their lips together for no reason. The bad thing was they were bros, and bros were not supposed to do this with each other. The worst part would properly be the fact that Hanson enjoying this lip lock, or should it be called  _ kiss _ ? 

This was no good at all. George was kissing Hanson and the latter liked it.

Back to the other side of the room, Liam stood up from the bed and was going to go throw the trash into the garbage can as he spotted George had finally grown his balls out and did what he had been longing for all these time. It was good for George, but Liam was not sure it was good for Hanson or not. The beta’s eyes looked like they could jump out of his sockets anytime.

Zayn seemed just as shocked and confused as Hanson. However, Liam would not explain anything to Zayn if George did not want him to. George and Hanson’s relationship was their business. Let them handle it themselves. Meanwhile, Liam and Zayn would have their own territory to have their own fun.

 

…

 

  
**THE END.**


End file.
